The Meowist Time
by AmaViarra
Summary: At the hands on Naraku's latest creation Kagome is separated from the group and thrown in another era and country...as a cat. What will happen to her now? Kuroshitsuji/Inuyasha. Kagome/Sebastian-Rewrite/Repost -Original posted in 09'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Kagome Higurashi had expected a lot of things from this latest battle with Naraku's newest creation. She had expected some scratches and minor wounds, heck she even expected some of her team mates would have major wounds. She expected either a win or a lose, the one thing she hadn't expected however- was that she would be in her current, fluffy feline body.<p>

Sighing to herself, she looked down at the pavement she walked on. When she had woken up a few short moments ago she noticed a few things were different. The biggest and most important was that she was a cat. The second was that she was no longer in the past, nor was she in modern time Tokyo. Instead she seemed to be on the streets of an older city, she sighed, having no clue where she was- was well, troublesome.

Continuing at her current pace, she tried to avoid any carriages as she crossed the street. She was hoping that if she continued walking she would get at least some clue to where she was. Looking down as her small paws hit the pavement with each step. She thought back to the latest battle, hoping that some words from enemy would help her realize what would need to be done to get back to her original body.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>The group had just gotten back from their latest expedition with no rewards for it. They had a tip on a jewel shard, in the northern area, and Inuyasha wasted no time pushing them toward the destination.<em>

_When they got there however, they noticed the tip had been false. Making Inuyasha throw one of his biggest fits ever, he seemed to be getting more and more anxious. The last week, Kagome and the others had faced Naraku himself, with the help of some allies, they had managed to wound him. But he had escaped before they could completely finish him off. They had, however- gotten half of his jewel shards._

_Leaving them with more than half of the completed jewel, while Naraku had a quarter of it. Though Kagome could still feel the jewel shards every once in awhile, leaving the group to believe that there were some stray shards in the surrounding areas, which is why they had left the safety of the village to go and find some._

_As the tired group settled in Keade's hut for a nice warm lunch. They all tensed as an evil demonic aura approached the village, and quickly. Wasting no time the group stood in the path to the village, hoping to get rid of the pest before it reached their 'home'._

_All stood in battle formation, waiting anxiously for the demon to appear. What appeared though, slightly knocked them off balance. A tiny woman with silver hair calmly approached them, as she stood before them she looked each person over intently._

_A growl from Inuyasha, brought her attention back to the hanyou and off of his team mates. "You reek of Naraku, so don't just stand there- lets go!" he growled out, placing his transformed sword in front of his person._

_The demoness clicked her tongue, as she looked at the hanyou annoyed. "I am not here to fight with you half breed." She stated, before turning her attention to the two women. _

_As she looked at them with a cold glare, Kagome subconsciously backed up and away from the demon. Something felt off, she wasn't exactly the best miko- but her powers did tell her, the demon, like all of Naraku's creations wasn't here for a cup of tea and a nice chat._

_The demoness smirked when she saw Kagome back up. "So it's you" She mumbled. Before Inuyasha or the others had any time to talk or take action, the demoness before them charged forward, not leaving any trace that she had been standing before them a few seconds prior._

_Kagome gasped as she felt the cold hands of the demoness wrap around her neck, the demoness leaned forward letting her lips hover above Kagome's neck, as her hands moved to tighten on Kagome's shoulders, holding her in place._

_"I have heard from my master, that you are being quite the annoyance young human" she purred, as she looked at the girls shocked companions. "The most out of them, how oh how shall I end your life for my master?" she questioned, tapping her claws on Kagome's shoulder, as she hummed as though she was really pondering on what to do._

_"Let her go bitch! Naraku should have told you that she isn't strong, so what did the coward tell you to do now, take out the weakest first?" Inuyasha growled._

_Kagome felt herself stiffen at the tone and words that came from the male "Oh?" the demoness spoke her voice held a shocked yet mocking tone. "I was under the impression that you two were lovers, yet you say such words half-breed?" she questioned._

_Inuyasha blushed, slightly. Before narrowing his eyes at the demoness. "Keh. Yeah right! She is just my shard detector, nothing more."_

_Kagome winced mentally at that, she knew Inuyasha never would like her the same way she liked him. But she thought, no hoped that her beloved hanyou would at least see her as a friend. She had, in way- given up her love in the romantic way for him, but some of it still lingered._

_"Kukuku" The demoness responded, "I know what to do now" The demoness then lowered her lips to Kagome's neck, the next thing Kagome knew- she felt to sharp pricks on her neck. She gasped, as she felt something foreign enter her blood stream. _

_Within seconds the demoness pulled back, licking the extra blood from her lips. "Delicious" she purred. As she saw Inuyasha approaching with revenge set in his eyes, she brought a small scythe out. Swinging it forward, she sliced the air._

_To everyone's amazement A portal had opened where the scythe had cut, "Now to get rid of you completely" the demoness stated, taking hold of the shocked Kagome, she threw her through the portal and blocked the way from her friends that were trying to get the girl._

_"No! Kagome!" her friends shouted as Kagome disappeared from their view. Kagome got one last glance of her friends shocked faces, before everything turned black and they disappeared from view._

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome stopped in her path, frowning as she shook her head. No, she supposed there was no information from that. Her shoulders slouched as she thought of her friends. She wondered if they were doing okay, if they were healthy and were able to finish off that demoness.<p>

Kagome was brought from her thoughts as two figures approached her. She looked them over with careful eyes, the boy was dressed in old fashioned clothes, making Kagome believe she was correct in thinking the place she was in was from the older days. His hair was messy, as though he had just come from bed. He had one eye covered with a patch and was walking with a cane.

Kagome titled her head at that, she never knew anyone that young that had a cane. Looking him over once more, she turned her attention towards the man beside the boy.

He was very tall, even by Kagome's Feline sized view. He was wearing a black suit, and had a regal feel about him, his hair- like the boy was messy, but more styled. Kagome stiffened as they approached something about the taller male, felt..strange. Kagome shifted to the edge of the walk way, letting them pass.

She was caught of guard as she felt herself being lifted into the air. She started to panic, as she got higher. She never was exactly fond of heights, she stiffened as another hand came and began rubbing behind her ears.

She titled her head and looked at the man who was holding her only to notice that the tall man she had seen a few moments prior was actually the one who had picked her up. While the motion felt good, not being able to feel who he was exactly made her feel anxious.

A sigh below her made her look toward the small boy from before. She noticed he was looking at her and the man with annoyance. "Sebastien, put down the cat. We need to get back before they end up destroying the manor."

The hand rubbing behind her ear stopped. "But" the man stated, looking down at Kagome and meeting her bright gray eyes. He held her up toward the young boy. "She is obviously a stray, why can we not take her back, you have more then enough room."

The young boy sneered at the cat before looking up at Sebastien. "We don't need pets." Sighing in annoyance, the boy glared at the cat. "But fine, it might be able to catch the mice in the manor but after they are gone it will be too."

Kagome could practically feel the man whom was holding her, Sebastien she believed, happiness. "Understood young master."

As they got into the carriage Kagome slumped into the man's hold. She shouldn't be going with strangers, but until she figured a way to get home and back to normal- she would take any shelter that she could get. Especially in a strange place such as this.

The ride to their destination was quiet, as Kagome sat on Sebastien's lap. While he scratched behind her ears. Kagome looked thoughtfully out the window of the carriage, trying to think of way she could get back.

She had no clue all she knew was that she did have to get back. She had to finish the quest, not to mention that she had to see her mother and family too. Sighing she let her head rest on the man's thigh as she thought it over.

Before she could think anymore, the carriage came to a stop and quietly Sebastian got from the car with Kagome in his hold. As the young boy got out of the carriage he looked around with a sigh. "We really shouldn't have left them alone for so long."

Sebastian nodded, before setting Kagome down in the garden's grass. Kagome looked up at him and titled her head slightly to the side "What now?" she questioned.

Sebastian looked down at the meowing cat, and smiled. "Feel free to explore, but do not go into the manor. I will get you later." he responded to her. Making the young boy beside him scoff.

"Please Sebastian, it is just a cat- it can't understand what you say." Ignoring the glare Kagome was giving him the boy continued. "I'll be in my office, take care of the luggage will you." With that said, he went towards the manor and entered the building.

Seeing that the tall man Sebastian was doing what he had been told, Kagome sighed and looked around the giant garden. _well, _she thought with a sigh, _might as well explore my new surroundings. _With her mind made up, Kagome went into the surrounding bushes hoping to find at least something to entertain her for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got a sudden urge to start working on editing and reposting this story ^.^ Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Also; Kagome is a black/blue colored Turkish Angora cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Inuyasha nor do I own anything from Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p>Kagome walked lazily through the overgrown grass as she looked around with disinterest. She had no clue what she was supposed to do now, she remembered the man Sebastian had said not to go into the house. Looking around the yard she spotted the large building easily and her eyes widened.<p>

_'That's a house!' _she thought while frowning mentally. _Compared to this, my house must have been a shack._

Remembering that she was apparently given the task of getting rid of the mice in the manor, she frowned. Sniffing the air delicately, she instantly cringed- this must have been what Inuyasha and Buyo smelt all the time while in her time. Though she was sure that the smell then would probably be tripled.

Shaking her head, she continued her path through the garden. Trying to find the scent of the mice, while finding something to do too. The closer she got towards the house, the more she began to get bored.

She had no clue why Buyo liked to wander outside but she had to admit Once one got past the pollution smell the advanced sense of smell and hearing that came with being a cat was a good thing.

She had yet to smell what would belong to a rodent, only nature like products; trees, grass, flowers. Yet no mice.

She stopped suddenly and looked around the garden. Spotting a large scaled concrete wall, Kagome smiled. Using her new body she jumped up the wall. Sitting on top of it she looked around the yard finding that her higher perch provided a better view. Something she was glad about.

The house was no more then a few feet away from her current position but she couldn't get in even if she had tried. There were no windows nor doors that were open at the moment. Lying down, she laid her head on her crossed paws and she looked around the garden once more. Keeping watch, just encase she did see any mice, she frowned as she listened intently and let her mind drift.

She still could not come up with any way to get back to her normal form nor on how to get back to her time or even the past. She missed her mama and her brother and grandfather. She wanted to make sure her friends were okay too, as that demoness had been more powerful than any of the others that they had previously fought.

She still had no clue where the jewel was, she knew the demoness hadn't taken it. Her mind kept running over the events that lead her to her current situation. But she still couldn't find anything that would help release the curse or cure it. Or help her get back either. Grunting in annoyance, she closed her eyes and tried to relax as her body and mind were both exhausted.

"Aiee, a cat!" A childish voice exclaimed, making Kagome jump and almost lose her balance and fall off the wall. After regaining her balance Kagome looked in the direction of the voice, finding the owner of the voice she had heard she began to study him. He was a small male, looking to be in his teens. With outdoor clothing, he had blond hair his fringe seemed to be pinned back by two pins on each side.

The small male, approached where she was at studying her as intently as she was him. Bringing up his hands, so they were hovering slightly near her face, he made a dismissive motion. "Shoo, Shoo" he whispered. While looking around them frantically.

Kagome glared at the male, how dare he shoo shoo her. As if, she was invited here and didn't really appreciate being treated like a pest. Huffing to show her annoyance Kagome lifted her nose to the air and turned her head away from the male.

"Ah, Ah. What's all the noise Finny?" A elder male voice questioned from the entryway, drawing both Feline and male's attention towards him.

The younger male, Finny, looked towards the elder male. "Ah, Bard! There is a cat in the yard, you know they aren't allowed, so we need to get it out, but it won't leave!" he whined lightly, while looking at the elder male sadly.

Bard sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the feline. "Ah, I don't get what the big deal is. But, if its that bad why don't you just pick it up and put it outside the manor's gate?" he questioned.

Finny nodded and approaching the cat he reached up to grab her. Only his arms were stopped by a gloved hand, with wide eyes Finny looked towards the owner of the hands. "Ah, ! I'll get rid of the cat now." he stated shyly.

Sebastian shook his head, "No need, she was brought here to hunt the mice in the manor." he stated while picking the annoyed cat off the wall and holding her comfortably in his arms. "Come on cat, you are allowed inside now" he stated before walking inside.

Before entering the house, he turned towards the two shocked males. "Get started on your tasks, dinner will be ready soon." seeing them nod Sebastian continued his way inside Kagome resting in his grasp.

As soon as they were inside Sebastian continued down the hall until he came to his room. Once there he sat her down on his bed and looked around his room thoughtfully. "Ah yes" he stated, Pulling out an extra pillow he set it on his bed. "This will be your bed for now, it appears we will need to go shopping for you at a later time. But for now, I am going to go tend to young master." he stated while patting her affectionately on the head.

Nodding to himself Sebastian walked from the room. He stopped as he felt a slight tug at his pant leg. Looking down he smiled slightly as the cat was looking up at him curiously.

"Would you like to come with?" he questioned. He knew it was probably as Ciel had said earlier, it was a cat and probably didn't understand him. But something about this cat in particular seemed off, like it wasn't all cat. But then she didn't seem to be demon either, he would have sensed it right away.

Kagome nodded her head she may as well get a good tour of the house now. It seemed this male, Sebastian, was the butler of the home. Leaving Kagome to wonder if the boy she had seen earlier had any parents that ruled the home.

Seeing Sebastian begin to walk down the hall, Kagome followed him closely behind. Remembering any scent she came into contact with as they made their way half way down the hall. After while She had smelt what she believed was rodent. After this she would check it out, hopefully it was a rodent. Looking at the male in front of her, Kagome frowned as much as she could in her cat form.

She still had no clue what he was. She knew that the two from earlier were human. Or it seemed like they were that small boy from before had some strange tint to his aura too. But this male, he was on a whole different level then the rest, it was easy to see he wasn't human. Kagome wondered if maybe he could help her with her problem. Somehow.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as she bumped into Sebastian leg. She looked up and noticed the male smiled kindly at her before entering the room. She walked right behind him, noticing they had entered a study-curiosity getting the best of her Kagome decided to look around while the two males spoke with one another.

"Young master, would you like some tea and desert?" Sebastian questioned as he approached the younger male.

Ciel looked up from his work and looked toward Sebastian before nodding. "Yes" he replied simply, before turning his attention back to the work on his desk.

Nodding Sebastian left. Not even bothering to call Kagome to follow him maybe if he left her in there the two would get along and he could keep her after the mice were gone. He sighed as he went down the hallway he never thought he would sink as low as to have to ask a human to obtain a pet.

Kagome was still sniffing through files in a container when her tail brushed against something behind her this action followed by a loud crash. She jumped and turned around noticing a small vase had broken and now littered the floor.

"What are you doing in here?" she heard the small boy ask, annoyance lacing every word.

Kagome growled at him lightly so he couldn't hear it. "Sebastian said I could come in here." she stated with a huff, before turning away from him. She knew she probably shouldn't have sniffed around but she was hoping one of the books would hold some answers.

Ciel got from his desk ignoring the cats meowing. He surveyed the damage, the vase wouldn't be hard to replace. But he still can't believe a cat had broken it. Glaring down at the cat he was about to throw it out when Sebastian re entered the room.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he re-entered the room. He looked up at an annoyed looking Ciel, and smiled slightly. "Ah, my apologies I will clean it up right away." he stated, sitting the tea and treat down on the desk.

Ciel looked at the treat, before huffing. "Hn, it is yelling a lot does it need to be fixed or anything?" he questioned, looking amused at the cats expression when he had said those words. Apparently felines weren't as stupid as he first thought.

Kagome bristled at the comment, she glared at the male. "I'm not going to stay a feline forever you know and I would like to have children one day, so you better not!" Kagome hissed. Though it went without effect as Ciel simply stared at the cat with a bored expression.

Seeing that Sebastian had finished cleaning, Ciel turned back toward him. " Has it even caught anything yet?" he questioned.

Sebastian shook his head slightly, "No" he stated while disposing of the broken vase. "I was giving her a tour of the house but stopped here to see to your needs. Is there anything else you would like young master?"

Ciel shook his head, before motioning towards the cat. "Continue, make sure she doesn't come back in here." he stated, dismissing Sebastian. Nodding Sebastian picked Kagome up and started to leave the room. He stopped as Ciel began speaking again, "Oh and Sebastian, if she hasn't caught half the mice here by the end of the week. She will no longer stay here."

Sighing Sebastian nodded and closed the door behind him. Sitting Kagome down on the floor, his shoulder slumped, "let's go and find some mice today before I need to start dinner." he stated, before he began walking off.

Kagome nodded, she had decided that she could stand Sebastian as he seemed like a nice...man. That small boy on the other hand turning around she glared at the door. _He I could live without._

Quickly she began following after Sebastian, although she didn't want to kill an innocent mouse. She knew it would be needed, if she wanted a safe place to live until she figured out what to do next.

Hearing Sebastian call for her she quickened her pace until she was walking quickly through the manor by his side. Fully intent on doing a good job so she could stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha nor do I own anything to Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>The sound of soft footsteps approaching woke Kagome from her mid day nap. She had begun liking her new home and new body so far. But the thoughts of her old life and responsibilities always overwhelmed her mind.<p>

Yawning, she stood from her slumbering spot and stretched out her body. Raising one paw in front she stretched her right leg out and then switched it to the left leg. Yawning once more she looked around taking in the empty room.

_Weird _she thought with a frown _Sebastian is usually home by now or at least in the room. _Pouting slightly Kagome left her place on the big bed and walked out the slightly open door. Looking around the long hallway _Oh where, oh where could you be?_

Sniffing the air lightly she tried to make out the smell she was searching for. Noticing it lead toward the gardens she hurried to make her way out into them. She had grown quiet fond of Sebastian, he was a nice...man. She still had no clue what he was but she knew he was some sort of demon.

Noticing the door leading out was closed she quickly hopped onto the window sill and looked out into the mass garden. Hoping to find the familiar raven haired head. When she finally found him she frowned. Noticing he and the _pipsqueak _were making their way into the carriage.

_Where are they going?_ she thought sadly. Not liking the idea, she had only been here with him so far and from what she saw he was the one that ran things. Her tail bristled at the thought, of what would happen if they left without her . If Sebastian thought he would leave those three in charge of the manor, he obviously wasn't thinking of leaving her behind.

Meowing as loud as she could she scratched on the window frantically. Hoping to get either males attention. Ciel stopped in his pursuit of getting the carriage he studied her for a few moments before smirking and getting in Sebastian following suit without looking her way.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the small males smirk. Growling she hissed at the carriage as it made its way out of the manor gates. "Yeah well, you won't think its so funny when you come home to find your bedroom my litter box!" she yelled after knowing it was pointless.

After the carriage was finally out a view Kagome's shoulders slumped. Sighing, she got off the window sill and started back down the hallway.

Her tail was slumped behind her, dragging on the floor as she walked. Showing just how dejected she was feeling, she hated being alone. Sure, she enjoyed her alone time, but not being completely alone for who knows how long.

Sighing she looked down the empty hallways, _this place is so big, and so empty. It doesn't help my feeling of loneliness. _Sighing once more, she stopped, sitting down she once again looked at her surroundings. Listening intently for any sounds in the immediate area. She heard some but nothing she wanted to investigate. _Not when it means I could be losing some fur._

Humming to herself she stood from her seated position and made her way towards Ciel's room, after a few moments in there she went back to the room she had been previously slumbering in. Sniffing everything she could she had no clue what she was sniffing for, but this was a demons room and she never had the proper time to investigate when Sebastian was here.

She stopped suddenly as she came to an odd smell. Scratching at the ground she was surprised to find the carpet lift up easily. As she pulled it back completly she noticed a hidden door beneath. _Oooh interesting, _her tail swished back and forth quickly, at the thought of a mystery.

Pulling the latch with her paw she cursed not having thumbs. A few more tries later, she finally got it opened. Quickly going inside she descended down the large scale of stairs.

Now was a time that she was glad for her feline eyes, as it was easier to see in the dark pathway. When she finally reached the bottom of the steps, her blue eyes widened. As they took in the rows of books.

Smiling she quickly approached the stack, and looked over the titles. _All of these are demon books. _Eager she quickly took down the ones that had good titles that seemed to match her problem, and were close to floor, so she could easily put them back up.

She had no idea how long she had been reading but she had gotten a good deal of information. The sound of horse footsteps and the wheels of a carriage had brought her from her reading. Quickly putting the books into their correct places she ran back up the stairs and into Sebastian's room.

Rearranging the carpet and other things so they looked untouched she quickly jumped back onto the plush bed. Sighing in relief as she had made it in time. The last thing she wanted to do was make _another _demon mad at her. Especially since this one might be able to help.

She nearly jumped as the door to the room opened and her master walked into the room with some packages in hand. She looked at him intently, as he laid some boxes on the floor, as she watched him her tail twitched in guilty fashion.

He smiled as he approached her a small box in hand. Kagome looked at it curiously, watching as he lifted the lid and discarded it to the side. "I bought you something, for doing such a good job with the mice" he stated quietly, while showing her what was inside the box.

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the box's contents. She had seen pet collars before but nothing had been so fancy. The collar was a bright red, with white jewels lined up as it went around. A silver name tag adorned the front, she looked at the name curiously.

_Hikari _she read, titling her head slightly to the side _Why a Japanese name? _ Hearing Sebastian's light chuckle, she directed her attention towards him.

"Sorry" he stated with a smile, "I know it isn't a common name here, but you don't seem like a common cat. Do you like it?" he questioned.

Kagome stared at the collar and tag for a moment before looking back at Sebastian and meowing happily. He smiled, and after un fastening the collar, he slipped it onto her neck and fastened it to the correct size.

He hummed as he looked her over, "I'd say it looks good" he stated rubbing her head affectionately.

Kagome meowed in happiness this was one of the main points in her day. This man was so nice and gentle. He was what made her life as a feline livable.

Any more thoughts were cut off as his bedroom door was slammed open. Revealing a very peeved Ciel standing at the door one angry eye glanced around the room quickly before settling a glare on her.

Sebastian jumped away from her as soon as the door had been opened, he looked over Ciel's steaming form, his shock evident in his eyes. "What is the matter young master?" he questioned.

Ciel's jaw clenched, before he looked at the smug looking feline. Pointing a finger at her, he responded. "That _thing _is the problem" he hissed.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly before he looked between the two, "What did she do?" he questioned lightly.

Ciel's brow twitched, "She used my bed as her litter box, I almost laid in it!" he exclaimed, his usual quiet voice rising.

Sebastian rose both brows as he looked at the feline. "Did you really do that?" he questioned, Kagome meowed lightly. She approached him, and rubbed along his legs, while giving him an innocent look.

Ciel growled, "Like that stupid thing would answer, come clean it" he ordered, before huffing and leaving the room.

Sebastian sighed once more, patting Kagome on the head. "I'll be right back, wait here" he commanded before leaving the room and smug cat behind.

Kagome smirked and laid down on the bed. She hadn't really urinated on the annoyance's bed, it was just water. But he didn't need to know that.

Luckily the rest of the night had gone off without trouble, and Sebastian had been able to show Ciel that it had been water not urine. Which meant Kagome got to stay in the manor for now.

After dinner Kagome rested on a window sill. Looking into the garden as night time invaded it. Looking up at the moon she smiled noticing there was none. _A new moon, this is usually the time when Inuyasha changes._

Sighing sadly, at the overwhelming feeling of sadness, She rested her head on her paws, as she waited for Sebastien to finish his last evening task so they could go to bed.

She didn't have to wait long, half an hour later Sebastian walked down the hall with a tired expression on his face.

Stopping near her resting place, he patted his pant leg softly. Calling her to follow him, Kagome happily did so.

Soon they were both on the bed, Kagome listened as his breathing evened out she soon found herself following into a light slumber.

Kagome's eyes opened quickly, looking around the dark room. She frowned, it seemed darker than usual. She didn't know why she had woken up but something seemed off.

Stretching her body in attempt to be more awake. She paused her eyes widening. Her usual paws were replaced with her regular hands, though her nails seemed longer and sharper then usual.

She had no time to react to her change as she found herself pinned to the bed. Her Arms pinned by clawed hands above her head and a demon looking Sebastian glaring at her.

She tried to control her fear as he looked her over. His gaze stopped at her neck and his eyes widened. "Hikari**?" **He questioned quietly.

Kagome could only nod hoping he would release his tight hold on her. After a few moments he did so leaning back from her and staring at her in shock.

As Kagome sat up she noticed a few things. The major being; while in her human form she still had her tail and ears. Along with the fact that, she was sitting in a man's bed as naked as the day she had been born.

Yelping she quickly grabbed a blanket and covered herself waiting for the still dazed Sebastian's response to her new form. She felt her heart beating with fear _Was this part of the spell, had the demoness been hoping some human would find her and when this night came she would be killed for accusation of being a witch?_

She whimpered slightly at the thought hoping Sebastian wouldn't think that. He was demon, but what about Ciel? She just wished Sebastian would say something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha nor do I own anything of Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked at the woman before him, his eyes wide with shock as he looked her figure over. His mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that his cat, was now a full grown <em>human <em>woman. With feline appendages of course.

Shaking his head he breathed in breath of fresh air through his nose as he separated each smell he took in the scent of the woman before him. Curiously, she smelt very human right now.

With a light trace of feline among her scent but he couldn't smell anything that would show the woman before him was actually a demoness. Instead of a human female.

He huffed lightly, as his mind tried to come up with any excuse. Being a demon, he had seen a lot of things that were in no way normal, but this took above the rest of them.

As he looked over the still form of the woman, his mind finally registered something he had previously looked over. The female before him was as naked as the day she had been born.

His ears tinted a light shade of pink with the speed only a demon could process Sebastian removed himself from the woman and was on the other side of the room by time the woman could even blink.

Going towards his closet, he removed a freshly cleaned shirt and tossed it towards the quiet girl before turning around. A silent command for her to dress in the shirt, so she wouldn't be naked, with only a bed sheet to cover her person.

Kagome took the shirt gratefully, her face flushed in embarrassment. Putting the shirt on quickly she buttoned it up. Though she wished she had more to cover herself, or at least some form of undergarments. She would take what she could get, once she was covered up with the shirt.

She coughed lightly, grabbing the attention of the male who's back was turned towards her. He turned around slightly, as he looked her over carefully. He approached the bed stiffly sighing he ran a long hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" he questioned in a whispered tone, hoping not to wake anyone else within the house.

Kagome nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, as she looked down to the bed sheets she was sitting on. To nervous to make eye contact with the dark male. "I-I honestly don't know." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly, "What are you then?" he questioned. Surely, this woman at least know what she was.

Kagome sighed lightly, "I am a human- sort of. It's a complicated story on how I turned into the cat form you know or knew." she stated sadly.

Sebastian hummed getting a chair close to his bed, he pulled it next to it. Sitting down in the seat, he looked over at the girl curiously. Raising a hand he motioned for her to continue.

"I have all the time in the world I'm sure neither of us can get some sleep now, hm?" he questioned softly as he kept his voice kind, it would be best for him not to scare the girl while needing some answers from her.

Kagome nervously played with the fabric of the sheets, taking a deep breath She began telling him her tale. "Before you found me I was in another time. More in the past then here, in Feudal Japan" She started seeing that Sebastian was paying close attention She continued.

"It was around that time, that demons' ruled most of the land. Human's being the lesser race, the group I travel with to stop an evil were going back to our village. When it happened, we got attacked by one of the corrupted hanyou's minions. I-I don't know what she did but-"

Taking a breath, she motioned to herself. "-She bit me, and then sent me through some portal thing. When I had woken up, I was in the cat form and in this time"

Sighing once more she glanced at Sebastian before quickly turning her head the other way. Running a shaking hand, through her tangled hair. "I-I didn't think I'd get to be in a human form again. But, I don't understand this. I've been trying to find a way to cure it, but I haven't thought of anything yet." she whispered softly.

Sebastian nodded his head slowly, this was curious. While he had never heard of such an demoness attack he did believe her words. He heard no lies in what she said and she probably knew that she was in no position to lie to him.

Since it seems she had some business with Demons and knew their behavior. He had an idea of the time period she was talking about, the demons then were much less civilized then with in this time period.

Sighing he stood from his spot and walked around his room carefully. Thinking over the possibilities his eyes widened as I thought hit him. "I know what we could do" holding his hand out he waited for Kagome to grasp it. Seeing her look at him curiously, he smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry miss-" His smile dropped, as he realized he had no clue what this woman's real name was.

Kagome seeing his hesitation in saying her name, offered it. "Kagome. My name is Kagome." Sebastian nodded and smiled as Kagome grasped his offered hand within her own.

"I know a place we can look for a way to counter the spell Kagome so please follow me" He stated, leading her to the other side of his room. Sebastian let go of his hand to open the hidden door way.

Grasping her hand once more he lead her carefully down the stairs. Kagome's face flushed, she was still practically naked. She was very glad that Sebastian was very gentlemanly unlike those men she had met in her time and in the past.

They walked down the stair way in silence, both were comfortable with the silence As neither really knew what to talk about, within moments they reached the library Kagome had been in previously.

Sebastian released her hand as he looked around the large room. Hoping to find the correct book it was times like these that he was happy that he had gotten the chance to bring his collection from home.

Usually he didn't bring anyone down here. This was his precious place, not even Ciel had been down here. Nor does he know about it, _Well at least he shouldn't _Sebastian thought with a frown. Shaking his head he continued in his search.

Kagome stood where Sebastian had left her she didn't want to touch anything. Since he seemed to know what to look for. As she stood their she fiddled with the end of her shirt. Although Sebastian was lean the shirt was still big on her.

She smiled lightly, she had known Sebastian was nice when she was in her cat form. But him helping her, and not discarding her. Just proved that he was a kind man.

Watching as Sebastian gathered books within his arms, Kagome's eyes widened slightly. Her gasp drew Sebastian from his task, curiously he turned around and looked at her. "Yes Kagome?" he questioned lightly.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "I was wondering. What are we going to tell the others of the manor?"

Sebastian frowned, he hadn't thought of that. After a few moments he shrugged, "We will decide that when morning comes" Rearranging the books he held he set them on the table within the room. Sitting down on one of the chairs, he motioned for her to take the other.

Kagome smiled politely and took the seat offered. She looked at Sebastian nervously.

Sebastian chuckled lightly as he noticed her nervous nature. "There is no need to be nervous Kagome, Please take a book and look through the contents. These are some of my older books and they may have an answer" he stated, as he motioned towards the books sitting on the table.

Nodding, Kagome took one of the books and began looking through it, as suggested. The two companions looked through the books on the table in silence as they searched for an answer.

The two searched for a few hours, going through the contents of each book Sebastian had brought down from his collection. When they were both down to their last book.

Kagome yawned widely, she was tired. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep before she had woken in her current form. But she had this one last book to get through then she might try and get some sleep.

Sebastian looked up from his reading to look at Kagome. Noticing her tired form, he frowned. "We can stop for now and you may get some sleep if you'd like." He suggested softly.

Kagome frowned, looking away from her book to look at the man across from her. "Are you sure? I can keep reading."

Sebastian shook his head, before offering Kagome a soft smile. Marking his page he closed the book he held in his hand and laid it on the table with the others.

"I'm sure Kagome, you didn't sleep much before this happened. Did you?" he questioned, seeing Kagome's shake of her head. He smiled once more, before gathering the book from her hand.

"Ah" She started, "I'm really fine, I don't want to be a bother." Ignoring her protests, Sebastian offered Kagome his hand. After a few moments Kagome sighed and took the offered hand.

Smiling at her Sebastian lead her up the stairs and back to his room. Once they reached it he released her hand and shut the door. Looking at the stiff girl his smile widened. "There is no need to be afraid Kagome, I won't bite you." Motioning towards the bed, he continued to talk. "Please, use the bed for your sleep" he offered.

Kagome looked at the offered bed, and then back towards Sebastian. "Are you sure, don't you want to get some sleep?" she questioned curiously.

Sebastian shook his head, "I need to tend to some chores around the manor before the others wake. I will think of a way to explain this to the others and get you some fresh clothing. " he responded.

Kagome nodded slowly, Yawning once more. She went over toward the comfortable bed, laying down she covered herself and watched Sebastian as he grabbed a fresh change of clothing and left the room.

Snuggling under the blankets once he was gone, Kagome frowned. No matter how much they read, Neither had found anything that would help on the matter at hand.

Smiling softly as she thought of the dark haired demon. He was kind enough to help her and now that he knew of who she really was, Along with her situation, so she was sure that with both of them working on it They would find something to counter the curse that had been placed upon her.

As she let her mind clear, her body relaxed as she took in the scent on the pillow. His scent was so relaxing, with a small smile she felt herself drift into the land of dreams.

Sebastian worked worriedly through his chores for the morning. Making the tea for the young master along with getting his pastry for the morning meal.

He had no clue how to solve this problem. It had been haunting his mind since he first found out too. Shaking his head, he got the rest of the morning meal ready.

The sun was now rising, signaling that the new day was beginning for the others in the manor. He hadn't come up with a suitable excuse on what to tell the young master, along with the others yet.

But he was hoping that something would come to mind soon. Grabbing the morning meal he took the tray with him as he walked down the long hallways of the manor.

Knocking on the door of the rooms that belonged to the others he woke each up and told them to begin on their morning chores. Before continuing down the hallway.

Once he reached the door to Ciel's room he knocked softly after a few moments and no response he sighed lightly. He swore human boys were lazier then anything he had ever seen before.

Opening the door quietly he stepped inside. Frowning as the young master was still asleep, approaching the bed he laid the tray on the dresser that was near the bed.

Gently, he nudged the small boy sleeping on the bed. "Young master, it is time to awaken" he ordered quietly.

Mumbling was his only response, he continued the action Until the dark haired boy cracked his eye open, Ciel groaned before swatting the hand away.

Slowly the boy rose, when he was sitting up in his bed. He grabbed his eye patch from his beside table and placed it over one of his eyes. He looked around the room and his eye narrowed as it saw the open door.

What he was going to say was interrupted by a loud yowling at the door. Sebastian jumped slightly with wide eyes he looked towards the door. Shocked, he noticed that the female who had been in his room slumbering only a few hours prior, was now her previous feline form.

Mouth slightly ajar he looked at the feline form in shock. She had turned back to normal, well that solved the dilemma of what to tell Ciel and the others. Yet it added another question to his mind.

"Sebastian, what have I said about it being in my room" Ciel complained, as he glared the the feline. Oh no, he hadn't forgiven her for the last happening in his room.

Sebastian smiled lightly at Ciel, "I'm sorry young master, I will take her back to my room. Your morning tea and pastry are sitting on your dresser for you to eat." he responded lightly.

Seeing Ciel nod and dismiss him, Sebastian quickly approached Kagome and picked her up. Closing Ciel's door as he left the room, and started to his own. He looked down at the black feline, "It would seem, that we need to do some more research."

Kagome nodded, and meowed in agreement. This new event had her just as puzzled as it did Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha nor do I own anything of Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Kagome laid a black paw upon the book before her, her eyes scanning over the contents on each page rapidly. Taking the words as she read a sigh from across of her was heard.<p>

It was a soft sigh but loud enough for her to hear it. Curiously, she looked away from her book and towards the male across from her. The dark haired demon had his head laid on the desk as tired eyes glanced down into the book within his hand.

Frowning slightly Kagome turned her head taking in the room they were in, they had once again came into the library to look at the books in it. Unlike its usual clean form the library was now littered with books, some of them had already been scanned through, while others were laying waiting to be read.

Kagome frowned slumping her shoulders lightly. They had been doing this for the past three weeks, since her first transformation back into her partly human form. They had both thought that maybe she would now transform back to her human form when night time came.

That thought was mashed however when she stayed in her feline form when night time of that day had come. Soon after that every time they had a moment of free time they would both venture down to the library trying to find some form of answer. So far, they had cleared out half of his library and had yet to find anything.

Hearing him sigh once more, Kagome was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. She didn't want him stressing about this, sure she wanted to be human again and get back into her own time or at least the past. But she didn't want him to worry about this on top of his normal everyday chores.

Titling her head slightly to the side quietly she approached the black haired male. Her name tag jingling lightly as she walked toward the reading male. After her transformation, Sebastian had wasted no time getting her a new name tag with the correct name.

When she finally reached the chair he was sitting in she sat on the chairs arm rest. "Meow" her voice was quiet, as she tried to get the man to look away from the book he was focused in.

His dark eyes scanned the page once more, before looking at the feline next to him. Offering her a small smile "Did you find anything?" he questioned in a light tone.

Kagome shook her head while raising a paw she pushed the book out of his hands. This was another down side to being feline, she couldn't talk to anyone correctly. So she had to motion, and hope they get it.

Sebastian smiled lightly, it was beginning to get easier for him to understand what she wanted Or what she was trying to say, but then three weeks was enough practice for one to understand another beings movements.

Finding space on the crowded table Sebastian laid the book he had been reading down, after marking his spot. Seeing Kagome's look, he offered a light chuckle before pulling his pocket watch out.

Noticing the time he frowned, he really didn't need much sleep. But it did help to have a few hours every night looking at the curious black cat he stood out of his chair gracefully.

"I guess that is good enough for tonight let us go and get some sleep" he stated quietly, motioning for Kagome to follow as he began up the stairs that lead the his room.

Kagome followed happily, she had been getting tired too. No matter how much she wanted answers she also wanted sleep too. She smirked lightly, though that was a good thing about being a feline, she could nap as much as she wanted once her patrol for mice was done.

Once they reached the room, Kagome sat on the carpet. Watching as Sebastian closed and covered the entrance. Before he grabbed a fresh pair of pajamas and went into his personal bathroom.

Once the door closed, Kagome walked gracefully over to her bed. Yes, after the incident of her transforming into a human female. Sebastian had went to the store, getting her a plush feline bed. Saying that if they slept together, even when she was in her feline form it would be indecent.

Kagome snorted lightly, as she thought of thought. Sebastian was the most 'decent' male she had ever met. Shaking her head, she laid her head in between her paws. Waiting for Sebastian to re enter the room.

She didn't have to wait long as the tall male soon entered the room. Disposing of his dirty clothing, Sebastian approached her bed. Kneeling down he rubbed her head lightly. "Goodnight Kagome"

Kagome purred into his touch, human soul she may be But she still had a feline body, and she know understood why Buyo always wanted to be petted. The pink of her ears darkened slightly at the thought. The only thing showing that she was blushing at the mans touch, she was sure that if she had been human, her body would be as red as a tomato.

That was another thing that had changed since that night. She had started to notice more about the dark haired male, that she was once ignorant to.

"Meow" it was a soft response, she rose a paw and slightly patted his face when he got close enough. It had become their nightly ritual, her way of saying good night.

Sebastian smiled lightly, at the paw on his face. He stood quietly, and went toward his own bed. Turning off the light, the room suddenly became dark. Within minutes both occupants of the room fell into a light slumber exhausted from all of their reading and events earlier in the day.

The next morning Kagome awoke as the sun shined through the window. Heating up her fur and waking her from her comfortable slumber.

She yawned lightly before getting out of her bed. She arched her back as she stretched out each of her four legs. Her long fluffy black tail flowing behind her as she did so.

Looking around the room, she wasn't surprised that Sebastian had already left. Making his bed, and putting out her food and water. She had quickly gotten use to the feline food she was given, sometimes Sebastian would give her some fish, if he had come across it at a reasonable price in the market.

The cat food was better then she had thought though, quickly approaching the bowl She Meowed in happiness before devouring the little bits in her silver bowl. After her food was finished she took a few sips of water.

Once her breakfast was done, she stretched once more before going out the slightly ajar door and into the hallway. She wandered through the empty hallways, sniffing down the ones that contained the scents of the others in the building.

It's not that she didn't like them, she thought each had their own wonderful personalities. It's just that when they would pet her it was always to hard. She swore she lost some fur when they did it, unlike when Sebastian combed his fingers through her fur. When they did it, it was anything but pleasureable.

Making her way through all of the house, she made sure to do her only chore thoroughly, letting no mice get within the manor. Once her job was complete Kagome went back toward her and Sebastian's room. Waiting for her next to chance to do something.

The rest of the day had passed by quickly, and soon it was night fall. After dinner, Kagome and Sebastian had gone down to library once more. After a few hours of studying both had decided it would be a good time to retire for the night.

Kagome had only been resting for a few hours before she awoke, her body itchy and feeling as though it was on fire. She jumped up, and looked down at her paws. Watching in shock, as her paws transformed into hands and the fur left her body.

It was only moments later that she was once again in her human form, her tail still flowed from her tailbone. Cat ears also still laid upon her head, Looking over her body curiously. She yelped quietly when noticing she was still naked.

Going towards the dresser in Sebastian room, she opened the first drawer pulling out the dress Sebastian had gotten for her after her transformation. So this way she would no longer have to be naked blushing she also grabbed the undergarments.

Looking toward the bed she noticed that Sebastian was still sleeping. As quietly and quickly as she could she dressed in the clothing. Looking at the mirror near the dresser, she blushed once again.

Her dress was black, with a white ruffled appearance under the actual dress. Putting on the gloved she was also given, she ran a hand through her tousled hair. It still had some tangles from her sleep.

_Why did I change tonight, what was different from the others?' _She thought lightly, her lips slightly downwards. Approaching the window, she looked outside. Her eyes widened, as she noticed the state of the moon. _It's a new moon, could this be like Inuyasha._ Gasping lightly she turned towards the sleeping figure on the bed. _I have to tell Sebastian._

Walking quietly over toward the bed she ignored the sound that came as she walked. She loved the collar but that noise always bugged her especially when she was hunting mice.

Once she stood at the bed side she shook Sebastian's shoulder lightly. "Sebastian" she stated, seeing him beginning to wake. "It happened again" she whispered, "I think I know when I will become this form"

That got his attention Sebastian woke up with a start. Looking around the room curiously,before his eyes settled on her form. " Wh-what? How?" he questioned sleepily, his voice slightly husky from not using it for a few hours.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but both of them Stiffened, as the door to Sebastian's room opened. With wide eyes, both Kagome and Sebastian looked towards the door and their mid night visitor.

* * *

><p>Ciel sighed as he once again flipped over in his bed. He hadn't been able to get any sleep so far tonight, all he had been doing in turning back and forth.<p>

He knew the problem of it Sebastian seemed stranger then usual. But the quiet man would not talk about it no matter how much he asked.

After three weeks of getting the brush off not knowing was starting to grate on his nerves. Sighing once more, Ciel sat up in his bed. Looking around his dark room.

Grabbing and candle from his bed side he lit it quickly. It was pointless to lay in bed when he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep. Grabbing his bathrobe he ventured into the hallways.

Maybe something from the kitchen would help him, he knew he shouldn't indulge in his sweet tooth. But it was best to do so when Sebastian wasn't up.

Mind made up, Ciel made his way to the kitchen. Quickly preparing himself some of the left over coffee cake from dinner. Once it was heated, and eaten, he disposed of the crumbs and mess.

Yawning to himself he once again ventured into the hallways. He came to a stop when he reached Sebastian's room, Listening intently. He looked at the room in a confused fashion, as he heard the noises from inside.

The footsteps were to heavy to belong to that _feline _of his, grasping his candle He listened once more, hearing a voice but not hearing the words. He opened the door, fearing it may be an intruder.

He was of course aware that Sebastian could take care of himself. But if more then anything, Ciel was curious.

As he opened the door, he looked inside. His eyes widened at the sight that meet him, Sitting up in his bed was Sebastian. Still in his pajamas, that wasn't shocking. What was however, was the female beside him.

She wore a short dress, long black hair flowed down her back. A black tail came from underneath the dress, while two black ears rested upon her head. That wasn't natural.

Shaking his head, he looked between the two before settling his stare at Sebastian, "explain" he commanded, his voice soft.

Kagome looked at the small devil boy as he stood in the room, tapping his bare foot on the ground impatiently, waiting for either she or Sebastian to respond to his command. The room was silent as the three continued to look between one another.

Finally after a few moments the small devil got tired or waiting and looked at them with an expression of annoyance. "Well, are you going to respond?" he questioned, it was obvious he didn't enjoy being ignored.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Of course young master, but may we take this to another room, when we are more...presentable?" he questioned quietly, his tone was even not expressing any feelings he may have had.

Ciel frowned, as he looked at the two of them intently. After a few moment He sighed, "Fine" he responded with a huff. "Come to my office when you two are ready" he stated quietly, before turning and venturing into the hallway.

Once to door was closed and Ciel's footsteps became so quiet that the sound of them disappeared Kagome turned back toward Sebastian with a frown. "What are we going to tell him?" she questioned as her fluffy black tail swished behind her and her ears kept twitching at any sound outside.

Sebastian ran his hand down the side of his face as he stood from the bed. "I don't know" He replied honestly, looking at her, he studied her outfit. The tips of his ears, were tinted in a light shade of pink. He was glad that this time she wasn't naked. He could have only imagined what Ciel would have done if he had walked in with her naked and on his bed.

Turning around he went to his closet and began pulling out a fresh change of clothing. As he had it gathered in his arms, he turned towards the feline turned female on his bed. "You said you knew what could have caused this?" he questioned.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes" she responded quietly, seeing the look he was giving her. She continued to speak, "I believe I will only be in this form when it is the new moon" she finished.

Sebastian frowned, that made sense, and now gave some answers on why she had reverted back to her feline form and hadn't turned back to this form any other night. "It makes sense" he voiced, "I will go change, then we will go and see Ciel" he commented quietly before leaving the room and entering his bathroom.

Kagome waited for him patiently, as she waited She made the now messy bed, rearranging the blankets and pillows until it finally looked presentable. As she went about her task her mind tried to think of how to tell the little Devil boy what was going on.

Sebastian had dealt with him more so maybe he would know how to deal with it. Hearing the bedroom door open, Kagome gave a satisfied huff at her finished task. Turning, she looked toward the now dressed Sebastian.

"So, what are we going to tell him?" She questioned softly.

Sebastian sighed, as he approached one of the drawers and put on a fresh pair of gloves. Putting the dirty clothing in the laundry basket he turned toward the feline eared girl standing nervously beside his bed. "The truth, I suppose" he replied.

Going back toward the bedroom door, he motioned for Kagome to go into the hallway as he held the door open for her. Kagome hurried out the door and waited patiently for Sebastian to get in the hall way too.

After making sure Kagome was fully outside the room, feline appendages and all, Sebastian closed the door to his room. Smiling softly toward Kagome, Sebastian motioned down the hallway. "Shall we go?" he questioned.

Kagome nodded and followed closely after him as he made his way to the room Ciel was waiting for them in. The walk down the hallway was spent in silence, each being trying to think of how the meeting with the little man would go.

Once they reached the room both Kagome and Sebastian stopped in front of it. Bringing up his hand Sebastian knocked lightly on the door after a few moments,\ the command to enter sounded through the door.

Taking a deep breath Sebastian reached for the handle. Motioning for Kagome to enter after she was in he too entered the room and they both stood in front of Ciel as he looked them over carefully.

"Now that you two are present, please explain" Ciel stated.

Sebastian coughed lightly behind his gloved hand and looked at the small commander. "Young master, many questions still bother both of us. We were trying to figure it out since last time she reverted to this form."

Ciel hummed as he looked Kagome over. "This happened before?" he questioned, seeing both them nod. He frowned paying attention to Kagome he questioned. "So all of those things you did, you knew _exactly _What you were doing?"

Kagome giggled sheepishly, keeping her eyes downcast as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Uhm...yes" she mumbled.

A dark brow furrowed as he looked the feline appendage woman over. "Why did you not tell me this before?" he questioned this time the question was directed toward his Butler.

Sebastian frowned and sighed lightly. "I didn't want to bother you with something when I didn't know everything about it myself." he replied softly.

Ciel seemed to only frown more at what was being told. Looking intently at Kagome he spoke. "Tell me everything that happened, to get you in such a case. Along with what you have found out." he commanded softly.

Nodding Kagome felt her brow tick at being ordered around by a child. But nonetheless, it was him who held her fate in his hands, so she may as well keep on his good side. Taking a deep breath she began telling him the same story she had told Sebastian along with what they had found from their research.

* * *

><p>Ciel tapped his fingers on his desk as he waited for Sebastian to bring in his morning tea and pastry. He had tried to go back to sleep, after that feline, <em>Kagome. <em>Had told him her story.

He was hesitant to believe the tales she told but after reassurance from Sebastian that the female wasn't lying. Sebastian had dismissed her, and a few hours later he found she had reverted back to her feline form.

Which had proved her thought that she only remained in her human form on the night of the new moon and became feline once again when the sun came up.

Which meant that she would be in her cat form every other moment except for the night of the new moon. Sighing he frowned as his mind went over the possibilities of what could come from this.

He was brought from his thoughts as Sebastian entered the room. "Where is Kagome?" he questioned, as he waited for Sebastian to sit the drink and snack on his desk.

Sebastian silently went about his task. "She is patrolling the house, looking for any mice" he replied once everything was situated he looked over the child boy. "Remember we will be taking off soon."

Ciel huffed, scowling as he took a drink. "Oh yes, I remember now" he replied with annoyance, "Are you bringing Kagome with?" he questioned, as he took a bite from his food.

Sebastian shrugged "I would rather take her with then leave her with them" he responded, as he began clearing some of the office.

Ciel nodded as he finished off his morning snack. "Take some of her stuff with." he stated "You are dismissed, come get me when it is time to go." Ciel ordered.

Nodding, Sebastian took the un used cup and tray before leaving the room he had to find Kagome before they left for the trip.

The rest of the morning went off without trouble, After Sebastian had found Kagome he told her that she would be coming with her and Ciel on a trip. In which Kagome was very happy to hear about.

They were now however in the carriage on their way to wherever they needed to go. Kagome wished she could ask, but she would just have to wait and find out.

Yawning, Kagome stretched out from her place beside Sebastian. She really hated long trips, in the car or anything else if she wasn't moving she always felt on edge. It didn't help that it was so hot outside either, her thick fur was something she was not appreciating at the moment.

Huffing, she laid beside Sebastian once again. The movement of the carriage rocking, along with Sebastian's lean fingers combing gentally through her fur eventually lulled her into a light sleep.

She next awoke as something poked her on the forehead. Opening her eyes she glared at the finger on her forehead following the appendage her eyes narrowed even more as she noticed the owner of the finger. _Devil child _She growled out.

Ciel smirked and continued poking her forehead. "Come on _Kagome" _He stated, " We have reached the place"

Kagome huffed and rose from her position, stretching her back out. Seeing Sebastian was holding open the door waiting for them both to exit Kagome jumped out of the carriage and looked around.

They were stopped in front a nice looking home. It was smaller then the other manor they lived in but nice enough in its own way. Ignoring Ciel's complaining, Kagome ventured into the yard. Sniffing around as she did so.

When Sebastian and Ciel finally got into the yard, Sebastian commanded her follow as they entered the building. Hearing some noise coming from deeper in the home Kagome meowed happily and went toward the source.

She titled her head as she came to the room. Seeing three people making a mess of it, She felt Ciel and Sebastian standing behind her. "What are you doing here?" Ciel questioned them in shock.

Kagome looked over the three people curiously, she wondered what they were doing here too. Sitting down, she waited for their response, maybe it would answer her question on why they were really here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha nor do I own anything of Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Kagome made herself comfortable on the floor inbetween Sebastian and Ciel's feet. Watching and waiting for the ones in the destroyed living room to answer the question that Ciel had asked.<p>

The woman in red and with red hair smiled. "Since my cute little nephew is in London, How could I not come visit you while I'm here?" She stated with a smirk while looking at Ciel with enjoyment in her eyes.

Kagome titled her head slightly to the side, so they were in London. Well, that was nice to know, but it made her wonder why they were there. "I've heard that many interesting things happen here" the dark haired male stated.

Kagome frowned slightly well that didn't help any. That wasn't really a response, personally Kagome thought they were just bored and heard Ciel was here and decided to bother the youth.

She felt Ciel stiffen beside her and glare at the people in front of them. Kagome stepped back slightly as Sebastian was standing before her, he bowed slightly to the visitors. Probably trying to stop any confrontation between them.

"We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating your needs earlier" he stated lightly before bowing again to their visitors. "I'll go prepare tea for you immediately." Without waiting for a response, Sebastian left the room.

Sighing Ciel went and sat in the big plush chair that hadn't been bothered and looked at his guests in annoyance. "Well" he stated while motioning with his hand toward the other chairs in the room. "You guys might as well sit down" he grumbled.

Watching as they each took their seats, Kagome yawned and walked quickly across the room. Before jumping up in the window sill, glad that the curtains had already been moved out of the way. Her tail flickered back and forth as she watched outside the window and she payed attention to some of what the people were saying.

She could feel some gazes upon her person, about to turn around to see who was looking at her, she stilled as the woman's voice questioned. " I didn't know you required a cat, nor did I know you were one to be a cat lover." the woman stated while looking at her nephew.

"She isn't mine." Ciel responded. "She is Sebastian's cat. Personally I could do without Kagome at the house." she could practically feel his smirk in his words.

Kagome felt someone approaching her, but paid no mind to it. After all, she could be civil if it was required, "Kagome, that is a strange name for a feline." Came a soft masculine voice, not far from her.

Ciel chuckled dryly, "Yes well, Kagome isn't exactly a _normal _feline" he responded in amusement.

Kagome heard Sebastian enter to room and announce what tea he was serving. But she instead focused her attention on outside world, watching anxiously as small birds flew past the window.

She was pulled from her watch, as a powerful yet masked aura, brushed upon her senses. The aura seemed to much like Narakus making Kagome stiffen, when she felt fingers that held the dark aura touch her fur. She jumped back slightly and turned toward the offender her back arched as she hissed at the man with narrowed eyes.

Coming from her shock she noticed the room had become extremely quiet. Stiffly she looked around the room; the man she had hissed at held the hand that he had used to 'pet' her, in his other hand. The others in the room were stiff, even Ciel and Sebastian were had shocked expressions.

If she could have she would have been blushing in embarrassment. Feeling guilty and embarrassed Kagome growled lowly and quickly ran from the room. Her tail and ears down slightly as she did so. She hadn't meant to do that, but with her senses even higher, she couldn't stop natural instinct to defend herself from something that seemed dangerous.

All occupants of the room watched the cat leave the room with a shocked expressions, As everyone was silent. Sebastian shook his head, and finished pouring the tea in the cups. As he did so, The woman with the red hair shook her head, and took a sip of her tea and hummed in satisfaction.

"Its the same kind of tea, but yet the way you make it makes such a difference" she praised, looking over her shoulder at the black haired male standing behind her. "Grell, you should follow his example." she lectured.

The frail man with glasses, looked up in a guilty fashion. "Y-yes" he replied softly.

"Anyway" the woman started, being snickering lightly. "No matter what, every time I see you , you're still so handsome" she stated, while lifting her hand towards Sebastian rear, making him stiffen in surprise. "Why don't you simply quite here and serve me?" she questioned suggestively while giggling evilly.

Ciel watched her with a shocked expression coughing on his tea. "Madam red!" he scolded, while looking at the elder in disapproval.

She removed her hand and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "sorry" she apologized. As Sebastian stood there with an uncomfortable smile upon his face.

Ciel sighed and put his cup of tea on its plate on the table before him. "Lets talk seriously now" he stated, while looking at his aunt, with a very serious expression for a boy his age. "I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately." he stated quietly.

Madam red smirked leaning her head against her gloved hand. "You mean what's been on the news nonstop lately, I know of it" she replied lightly. "However, what are you planning?" she questioned.

Ciel pulled one leg over the other, as he looked at the woman. "This isn't some ordinary case" he replied, "The Killer's ways are very special- no I should say, Abnormal. That's why 'she' is so concerned about it" he replied softly.

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian answered for Ciel, as he began eating his snack. "The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols." he stated as he put the silver platter underneath his arm. "The wounds looked like they were from some sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death" he added.

Ciel hummed in agreement as he let his fork rest in his mouth. "The police and other prostitutes call the murderer, Jack the ripper" he added on to this butlers previous statement.

Seeing the looks of those in the room Ciel continued, "I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London too" he stated.

The other man who had been quiet until now spoke up. "The queens watchdogs have already been dispatched, but I'm not interested. " He stated in amusement, as he took a light sip of his tea. "However, Do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?" he questioned.

Ciel looked at him curiously "What do you mean?" he asked.

The man slowly rose from his seat, and approached where Ciel was sitting. "I smelled a wild beast at the scene, this murderer is definitely an abnormal madman" he drawled out the closer he got to his seat.

"Will you be scared, Earl Phantomhive?" he questioned, as he rested his hand on the right side of Ciel's face.

Ciel glared at the man that was touching him, without showing any emotion aside from annoyance, he answered. "I came because I was worried about my fiancee. I don't need to answer your pointless questions."

The man closed his eyes and sighed. "Not bad" he replied, "The look in your eyes is good" he praised lightly. Taking a dramatic pause, the man sighed once again. Before he quick grabbed Ciel's wrist and began leading him out the door. "Then come take a stroll with me!" he stated happily.

"Wait a minute!" Madam red yelled after them, seeing them stop. She huffed and looked at the two, "Seriously, I rarely ever get to have some time to have some afternoon tea with the Earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace. I want to go too." she stated, "Lau, where is this crime scene?" she questioned.

The man holding Ciel's wrist turned around, and looked at Madam red. "Don't you know Madam?" he questioned with amusement, "I don't know the way either" he finished with sigh.

Madam Red, looked at him with shock. "You talk so arrogantly, Yet you don't even know where it is?" she exclaimed.

Ciel sighed, really he couldn't believe these two would be considered adults. "Calm down" he grumbled, "I know there has to be least one person that has been to the crime scene." he stated.

The two looked at him in confusion. "Eh?" they question together.

Sighing once again, he answered. "At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on, But its too troublesome for me to ask the police."

Madam Red looked the small boy over, "Then what should we do?" she questioned.

The man, Lau, looked at him too. "Earl.. you couldn't be?" he questioned

Ciel nodded, "There is no other way" he stated with a sigh, "Its bothersome to meddle in this case, But I can find someone who works on this case." Turning towards Sebastian, he looked over the butler who had remained quiet during their conversation. "So, Sebastian go get Kagome, she should come too." he stated.

Sebastian nodded leaving the room just as the others asked why they would be bringing their cat along. He didn't quiet understand either, yet-if he knew who they were visiting, he had a tiny clue on why they would need her.

Kagome was laying on the concrete in the garden, she could have laid in the grass but she really didn't want to get anything stuck in her fur. Yawning, she stretched in the sun letting it warm her dark fur.

"Kagome" A soft voice called from the door that lead into the backyard.

Kagome stiffened and sat up quickly but didn't look back at him. She still felt ashamed from earlier, she heard as he approached until he was standing quietly behind her.

She nearly purred in contentment as he patted her head softly and affectionately. "No one is mad at you for earlier, shocked but it is forgotten" he stated quietly. She turned her head slightly to look at him, as if not believing his words.

Sebastian smiled softly, "Come now" he stated while standing to his full height, "We are going somewhere and Ciel wanted you to come with" he stated, before bending down again and picking her up in his arms.

Once he had a secure hold on her, he headed back towards the doors. Holding a curious Kagome in his arms, he wanted to know what was going on.

After they greeted the others, they all got in different carriages and started toward wherever Ciel had in mind for them to gather information on the matter at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha nor do I own anything of Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Kagome was held securely in Sebastian's arms as they stood in front of the building. Kagome looked at it curiously, The building was old and seemed to be falling apart. Tomb stones were standing on either side of the door and above the door was a sign that in bold letters stated 'Undertaker' a skeleton head decorated a top of the words.<p>

Kagome titled her head to the side, why were they here. Or more so, why was she here too?

"Why are you familiar with this kind of place?" Madam Red exclaimed.

Sebastian ran his hands softly through Kagome's fur as he looked over towards the woman, with a sigh he replied. "Because, the person master knows works as an undertaker" he replied softly.

"An Undertaker?" Madam Red questioned.

Without replying Sebastian and Ciel simply nodded. Before opening the old door that lead inside the building. The inside looked familiar to the outside reminding Kagome very much of a haunted movie she had once seen.

Cobwebs decorated each corner of the room, as caskets littered the floor like un used furniture. Kagome was glad she was in Sebastian's hold. For if she wasn't, she probably wouldn't stay inside the creepy building for that long.

"Are you there, undertaker?" Ciel questioned softly.

A creepy voice answered from somewhere in the room, "Hi, Hi- I knew that you would come" The small and ghostly voice stated. Sebastian, Ciel and Kagome all looked around the home. Kagome's tail was slightly bristled as her senses were on haywire.

The other three looked around, each looked rather frightened with the new environment. The sound of something creaking open drew everyones attention, "Wel-come Earl" The voice stated again. It was then, everyone noticed the coffin in front of them began to open slowly.

A long finger nailed hand, was pushing back the top of the coffin. Making the other three, aside from Ciel and Sebastian, jump back, as a male was revealed. "Do you want to know how it feels to sleep in a custom made coffin?" he asked with a giant smirk.

"I didn't come here to play" Ciel stated simply. Flinching as one of the mans long fingernails touched his nose lightly.

The male drew back, tracing his face lightly. "You don't need to tell me, I know why you came, With just one look I can tell what's on your mind" he stated softly. Still smiling, He continued to speak. "Since the earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help."

Ciel showed no emotion, as he looked over the male. "You know something?" he questioned.

He nodded, "Please take a seat first, I'll go make some tea." he stated simply, while motioning at them to take a seat. Kagome watched in amusement as everyone looked around the room. Trying to find where to sit. The man, spoke again. "Why not just sit on top?" he suggested, motioning towards the tops of the coffins.

Everyone took whatever seats they could and waited for the man to enter. Kagome remained with Sebastian. A few moments later the Undertaker entered once again, Different equipment was filled with a tea like substance. He handed everyone their tea before he sat down himself.

Pulling out a jar, he began munching on something that looked very similar to a dog biscuit. "Now then" the man began, as he took a bite from his cookie. "You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper, everyone's been scared because of the disturbance" he stated, before continuing to munch on his cookie. "But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing" he stated simply.

Ciel paused in taking a sip from his tea. To observe the man, he waited patiently for him to continue. Madam Red however, looked at the man in disbelief. "Isn't this the first time, what do you mean?" she questioned softly.

The undertaker glanced at her, a cookie hanging from his mouth. He sighed and answered, "It happened before, A case where prostitutes were killed" he answered simply. Before offering his cookie jar to Ciel, As the boy declined. The undertaker continued speaking, "In fact the way they were killed, was very similar too."

Seeing he held their attention, he continued speaking. "But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common."

Ciel looked at him curiously, "Something in common?" he questioned.

Sebastian's hand stilled in petting her fur, as he too looked at the man. "What is it?" he questioned.

The undertaker chuckled lightly, closing the lid to his cookie chair. He peaked up at them from underneath his hat, "Well now, I wonder that, I wonder what it is indeed." he stated simply, continuing to chuckle lightly. "Is it bothering you?"

Lau spoke up, from this first time since arriving, "Ah, I see so that's how it is, You're very good at doing business undertaker" he stated with a hum, and nodding his head, agreeing to his own thoughts. "How much money do you want for this information?" He questioned with a smile.

"How much money?" the undertaker questioned, quickly standing right in front of of Lau until his face was just hovering right before the other males. "I don't want any of the queens money" he stated. Lau nodded his head vigorously.

Now turning away from the startled man, The undertaker looked toward Ciel. "Now then, Earl. I only have one Requirement." he stated while grabbing Ciel's head into his hands.

He chuckled, while looking towards the boy. "Show me a first rate laugh" Seeing Ciel's look of confusion he continued speaking. "If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you" he finished with a cackle.

Ciel sighed, "Weirdo" he stated simply. As the undertaker leaned over one of the coffins, Sebastian and Kagome looked at the man, they couldn't help but agree with Ciel's words. Kagome watched as the others tried to make the man laugh, but sadly nothing neither Lau nor Madam Red said seemed to work.

One hour later, Madam Red and Lau had their mouths covered preventing them from telling any more bad jokes. The undertaker chuckled, turning his attention toward Ciel once again. Lacing his fingers together, "You're the only one left, Earl" He stated with a chuckle.

He waved a hand towards the boy, "I've helped you many times in the past, can't you be nice to me just once?" He questioned.

Ciel began walking away, looking anywhere and everywhere besides at the undertaker. "Damn.." he muttered.

Kagome felt Sebastian put her gently on the ground and step in front of Ciel and facing the undertaker. He tugged lightly on his glove, "It can't be helped" he muttered.

The undertaker chuckled once more, "Oh, It's the butlers turn now?" the undertaker questioned, amusement laced with his words.

Sebastian sighed, "Everyone, please step outside for a moment." he stated quietly, looking at them he added. "You absolutely must not peek inside."

Kagome walked outside with everyone else, she sat beside Ciel. Making sure to stay away from Madam's butler, Kagome looked at the door curiously. There were no sounds coming inside.

She, along with everyone else nearly jumped as sounds began coming after a few moments. The door then opened, revealing Sebastian who had a smile upon his face. "Please come back in, lets continue our discussion" He stated happily. Kagome watched as the undertaker seemed lumped against a desk, trying to stifle his laughter.

Kagome followed the others, finding a place she rested there as she listened to their conversation. She had to admit the undertaker was a interesting character, but he held an intelligence about him. It seems that the prostitutes that were being murdered, were having their wombs taken out. That was very irregular.

They continued talking about the events, and who could have done it. Kagome listened with a half attention, the other half was focused on looking around the area.

Ciel stood, and looked at Madam Red, her butler and Lau. "Can you guys leave for a moment, we would like to talk to the undertaker alone for a moment."

The three looked hesitant, but nodded and left the building and went towards the carriages. Once they were out of hearing distance, the undertaker smirked. "I take it you wanted to talk to me about the feline?" he questioned.

This got Kagome's attention, paying attention now at Ciel's next words. The young boy nodded, "Yes, you can tell?"

The undertaker approached her, humming lightly as he looked her over intently. "Yes, something seemed off about this one." he purred softly.

Ciel nodded once again and began telling him about Kagome. Afterwords the undertaker hummed, rubbing his chin, as he looked the feline over. He had heard weirder. "Well" he started, "I might be able to contact someone, that could make something, a jewel of sort, that will let her have her human form" he stated.

"But?" Ciel questioned, knowing the man had something else he wanted for this jewel.

The undertaker smirked, "You know me so well" he stated happily, "It will take me awhile to get it, a few days at most. I will send it to you then, and tell you the cost."

Ciel and Sebastian nodded. Kagome looked at him curiously, her tail swishing back and forth happily. She could have her human form more then just one night a month. She was beginning to like the undertaker more and more.

Sebastian helped Ciel slip on his jacket and then he picked Kagome up. The two went towards the door, before leaving Ciel turned around. Apologizing from intruding.

Kagome was lost in her own thoughts, as she distantly heard Ciel talking with Madam Red and the others, about the same issue they had been talking about with the undertaker.

Once they finally reached the home, Ciel called Sebastian and Kagome into his office. Kagome yawned as she sat on one of the chairs, Ciel settled his glance on the cat.

"Kagome" he stated quietly, getting the felines attention, and making sure he had it. Ciel began speaking, "As you heard earlier, The undertaker will be getting something, that will hopefully help until we can figure out how to permanently fix this problem"

Kagome nodded, of course she knew about that. She waited for him to continue.

Ciel nodded, and looked over her. "However, until that time I will need your assistance." he stated softly, "You will need to help Sebastian with the investigation, among other things." seeing her nod, he smirked. "Here is what you need to do.."

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake from a previous chapter(takes place before Ciel finds out about Kagome and after Sebastian knows):<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome stretched out on a soft plush cushion that rested right underneath the window. The curtains were open, letting the sun shine through the windows and warming her dark fur.<p>

She purred lightly in satisfaction, this was very relaxing. Now she could understand how her feline, Buyo had gotten so fat. If this was the life he lived everyday, she really didn't blame him for lazing about all day, instead of getting some exercise.

Her tail swished behind her body lazily, as she stretched out. She kept her eyes closed as she enjoyed the quiet time she now had. Kagome yawned, her white fangs showing, as her pink tongue darted out. _Yup this is the life. _She thought in contentment.

She nearly growled in annoyance, as footsteps approached the room she was in. Her tail stilled, as she listened intently. Waiting for whoever dared to disrupt her peace time to enter already.

When they continued to approach her position, Kagome tried in vain to continue ignoring whoever was there. Her tail twitched slightly in annoyance, she wished whoever it was would leave already.

The footsteps stopped right next to her, "Kagome" It was her name, she opened on eye to look at the one that called her. Though she didn't need to, because it was rather obvious who it was, the little monster- better known as Ciel.

She glanced over him once, he stood there innocently enough. His hands were behind his back, but other then just standing there looking at her, he didn't seem to want anything else.

Kagome huffed and looked away both her eyes closed, as she tried to ignore him. She had no clue why he was here, but it was obvious he was up to no good. It would be better for her, if she didn't pay any attention to him. With a sigh, she continued to lay still, the only thing that was moving was her tail, which continued to flick back and forth, showing her annoyance at his intrusion.

A small finger poked her side, "Kagome" he called out again. "I've got something for you."

Curiosity killed the cat, was the saying. Kagome was sure that saying would apply now, she couldn't help it as she stared at him, both eyes now open as she waited for him to show her what he had.

A mischievous smile came to his lips, as he pulled out whatever had been behind his back. Kagome looked the item over curiously, It was a long rod like tool, more like a giant stick. On the top of it was a long string, and tied to the bottom of the string was a small ball, feather dangled innocently from it.

Kagome sighed, she remembered that toy, she had gotten a similar one, that she had gotten Buyo. She huffed and looked away, as if. She would never lower herself to such events as chasing around the toy like a mad man.

She felt the light tease of feathers ruffle her fur. Sighing she looked toward them, it was then she noticed as the feathers dragged across the cushion she laid on gently.

As if mesmerized, her eyes followed the feathers as they made a small path on the pillow. Her eyes widened as the feathers began off the pillow and onto the floor. The annoying little boy forgotten, Kagome began chasing after them without a second thought.

Her paws could barely touch the feathers before they moved away again, it seemed the pace was getting faster but she continued on her hot pursuit. Her tail swishing behind her body as she frantically tried to catch the feathered ball.

It was then she noticed, but it was to late. She had sensed it, but she couldn't stop in time. When she tried, her paws slipped on the newly polished floors, which only made her make impact with the opening door even faster then she would have otherwise.

She had hit it so hard, the she had bounced back. Her eyes wide, she looked around the room frantically. Hearing the heavy laughing coming from across the room, she noticed Ciel chuckling wildly, as he held the subject she had just been chasing.

Hearing a sigh from the door, she looked up towards it. Her pink ears, became flushed giving them a reddish tint, as she noticed Sebastian standing in the door way, holding a tray of tea and cookies. He wore an amused smile upon his face, as he looked her over.

Kagome felt her tail bristle, she couldn't believe she had done that. Raising her nose to the air, she huffed and walked from the room in a hurry. She could still hear Ciel's laughter the further down the hall she went.

Well she knew one thing, from this day forward. If she ever did get back, she would never tease Buyo with that toy again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks all for the reviews and support. I plan on having this story done by early next week ^.^ Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Oh my goodness, I messed up on the plot line in the last chapter sort of. Well it was more like I skipped around things I will say I know I messed up, some things like the events in this chapter will happen differently then how it happened in the manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing of Inuyasha nor do I own anything of Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>Kagome's tail flicked behind her anxiously as she looked out the window and into the courtyard. She was waiting for the undertaker to appear with the solution he said he could have by this day. It had already been a few days since their visit to his 'place' and Kagome was anxious to get going.<p>

Not that she didn't like this temporary home, for it was idiot free. She cringed as she heard a crash in the distance, she sighed softly. Well almost idiot free. Madam Red and her butler, along with Lau were still bunking at this home. They had all been discussing the case of Jack the Ripper. Kagome was beginning to get worried and overwhelmed, of course she knew the tale. It was famous amongst these times.

So she was slightly wondering what exactly Ciel had in mind for her to do when in her human form. Her eyes narrowed as she thought back to their conversation on the matter.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Kagome" he stated quietly getting the felines attention and making sure he had it. Ciel began speaking, "As you heard earlier The undertaker will be getting something that will hopefully help until we can figure out how to permanently fix this problem"<em>

_Kagome nodded of course she knew about that. She waited for him to continue._

_Ciel nodded and looked over her. "However until that time I will need your assistance." he stated softly "You will need to help Sebastian with the investigation, among other things." seeing her nod, he smirked._

_"Here is what you need to do- like previously stated you will need to help Sebastian in the investigation of who or what is this Jack the Ripper character"_

_Kagome nodded while looking at him she wished he would just get to the point._

_Ciel's smirk widened into a smile as he observed the feline. After a few quiet moments, the small boy cleared his throat. "For this mission you will need both your feline and human form, which is why you will only be allowed to do minimum investigation until the Undertaker returns with the promised charm."_

_Kagome rose a feline brow as she observed the boy. What exactly was it she would need to do? She pondered while watching his mischievous smile._

_"Now, since we can't do anything until you get the charm. I will inform you of what you need to do and when, when the time comes along. Until then continue acting like a normal house cat because I'm sure the annoyances won't leave anytime soon" he grunted._

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed softly, turning her gaze to the direction of the room everyone was currently occupying She could hear their mummers and she couldn't wait until this whole thing was over with.<p>

Although Ciel had hardly given her much detail on her 'mission'. Her feline mission thus far wasn't that bad, she had accompanied Sebastian with his missions on gathering any information on who may be the ripper.

All she had to do was gather the correct documents from buildings that Sebastian couldn't enter for one reason or another.

Everything she had been on thus far had been easy. It was really her human missions she was worried about. Especially for who they were dealing with. Her feline ears flicked toward the outside as she heard the soft clicks of someone approaching on the outside concrete.

She turned her attention towards the area. Her narrowed eyes widened as she noticed whom was approaching the door. _The Undertaker! _She thought with excitement as she jumped down from the window to stand before the door her tail flicking behind her as she stared down the wooden entrance.

Grunting in annoyance when no knock came she walked back toward the window and put her paws on the window ledge while standing on her hind legs, she glanced outside.

Her eyes narrowed at the dark figure as he stood just a few feet away from the door. She meowed loudly grabbing his attention, meeting his gaze she mentally questioned why he wasn't knocking and alerting the others of his presence there.

Almost as if he understood her silent question, the undertaker smiled and waved towards the boxes In his hand and then towards the extra carriages and horses on the land. Kagome nodded and frowned while leaving the window . That made some sense, Ciel hadn't wanted the others to know of her true form so the undertakers visit would raise some questions.

Sighing softly to herself, Kagome walked in the direction of the room everyone was seated in. Upon entering the room she sat near the entrance and looked over everybody. They were all seated in their respected seats, aside from the butlers who were standing beside their masters.

"Meow!" she yowled hoping to get the attention of the occupants in the room .

It worked as everyone stopped talking and looked at her curiously, with a satisfied huff She rose from her seated position and made her way towards Sebastian. Gently she took a hold of his pant leg and tugged on it, trying not to scratch him with her out stretched claws as she did so.

"What's wrong with her?" Madam Red questioned curiously.

Kagome sighed, this was one of the reasons she couldn't wait to get the charms from the undertaker. Then she could communicate clearly without having to play the guessing game.

She walked away from Sebastian and back towards the entry way of the room, before looking back at him and nodding her head towards the front door.

"I believe she needs to go outside" Sebastian mumbled quietly, it seems that after spending so much time together he was starting to be able to read her and her motions easier. Ciel looked at his pocket watch before nodding at Sebastian for him to follow her.

Kagome waited at the entry way patiently watching as Sebastian excused himself, once he was done she began leading the way purring in happiness when he began to follow her.

Looking outside the window, Sebastian's eyes widened as he noticed the figure. "How long has he been out there?" he questioned quietly. Opening the door he stepped outside and closed the door once Kagome was outside with him.

Quietly the duo walked toward the man, "Good Day Undertaker" Sebastian greeted.

The undertaker smiled in a wicked fashion, "Always so formal Butler" he teased softly. Looking down at Kagome he knelled down on one knee and grasped her paw in his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you Madam Kagome, I thank you for announcing my arrival" he spoke quietly before releasing her paw with a wink.

Kagome huffed in amusement, looking up towards Sebastian. She noticed he had a spark of amusement in his eyes, once the undertaker was fully standing . Sebastian cleared his throat, "I take it you have the charms?" he questioned while glancing towards the boxes in the undertakers hold.

The undertaker nodded his head, separating the boxes one- in his right hand while the other remained in his left hand. He held up his right hand and motioned towards the box that was in the hand. "Since I'm sure it would be better that I don't go inside, I will explain each box out here. In this box holds the 'collar' that will allow Kagome to communicate mentally with you and Ciel in her cat form. It will also allow you and Ciel to communicate with Kagome mentally if you desire to do so."

Sebastian hummed softly and took the box when it was offered to him. He opened the box and looked over the collar it was very nicely designed and would fit her nicely. How the undertaker managed these things amazed him. Squatting down he showed the collar to Kagome who nodded her approval.

Standing once more Sebastian replaced the lid. Before looking at the undertaker who was smiling softly as he held the other box up. "This box will allow Kagome to be in her human form. Once it is taken off she will be back in her cat form. So take good care of it" he stated softly, handing the box over to Sebastian he watched as the man looked over the jewelry inside. "It will look like an average necklace when worn. But looks can be deceiving for the piece is very powerful and was very hard to find. It will only be a temporary solution until you can find a way to turn her back into her human form." he added.

Sebastian repeated the process of showing the jewelry to Kagome before replacing the lid. Once satisfied she would be happy with the piece He stood and looked toward the undertaker. "Thank you for doing this, you have mine and the young masters gratitude. However I have a question about the last piece." he stated, grasping both Kagome and the undertakers attention, Sebastian continued speaking. "Is there any time limit Kagome can wear the necklace?" he questioned curiously.

The undertaker shook his head with a wide smile. "No, No" he responded with a shake of hand dismissing the thought. "It can be worn for an unlimited time without any harm toward the wearer." he stated. "Well I have things to do, I bid you both goodbye." The undertaker spoke before leaving them without waiting for a response.

Kagome observed Sebastian as the man watched the undertaker walk off the property. She smiled and her ears turned a slightly darker shade of pink. He was worried about her getting hurt, she purred softly at the thought. That was surprising, she knew he had cared about her cat form. But his care for her of either form was slighty touching.

Sebastian smiled down at her unaware of her thoughts. "Come Kagome, lets get inside and switch your collars. I'm sure you can change into your human form later tonight but we should return before the others begin to get suspicious." he stated softly before he began walking toward the door.

Kagome meowed happily and followed behind him closely. She couldn't wait until later in the evening when she could finally get her human body back. As she followed Sebastian into the house and toward the kitchen. She couldn't help but wonder if her body would be the same as when she had been human before or have some changes.

* * *

><p>Kagome glanced over her reflection in the mirror, Sebastian had just changed her collar to the one that the undertaker had given her.<p>

She enjoyed the collar immensely, Sebastian had kept it loose enough so it wouldn't bother her and it had some class to it. Well as much class that a collar made for a cat would have. It was a light aqua color which in her opinion matched her eyes wonderfully. A light decoration adored the collar, it was a mixture of vines and roses in a light silver color.

Purring as to express her joy She turned around and looked toward Sebastian, she meowed happily as she approached him. _I like it _She thought merrily.

Sebastian chuckled softly "So I gathered" he stated. Patting her head softly he motioned for her to follow "Let us go and see what the others are talking about I believe it is almost time to reveal our findings to the group" he added quietly as they made their way toward the sitting room.

After making their way into the room Kagome followed Sebastian until they were beside Ciel's chair. The boy looked up at Sebastian before turning his gaze towards Kagome noticing her new collar he smirked. '_The undertaker's charm, does it work?' _He questioned mentally.

Kagome nodded, _Yes It does. _

Ciel's eyes widened but he quickly went back to his look of indifference. He huffed in satisfaction, '_Wonderful, and I am assuming you got the one that will allow you to be in your human form too?' _he questioned.

Kagome nodded again _Yes _she replied simply. Already liking the results of this collar. The sound of Madam Red clearing her throat, drew their attention away from their conversation and toward the woman who was looking at them weirdly.

"Can we continue our conversation?" Madam Red questioned as she looked Kagome over with narrowed eyes.

Ciel nodded and turned toward Sebastian, "Please reveal whom you believe is the main suspect" he instructed before beginning to dig into the treat before him.

Nodding Sebastian pulled a piece of paper from his jacket, looking it over he cleared his throat before beginning to speak. "To be 'A Doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy' , To 'have no alibi on the day before the incident ', followed with 'being connected to a secret society of black magic' , there is only one person who fits this criteria."

Looking over everyone in the room he took a deep breath and continued speaking. "Would be the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber. Although he graduated from medical school, he never worked at a hospital before, and he has not been involved in this profession. He had also hosted a number of seasonal parties. But there is a rumor that he has hosted parties where only those close to him could attend."

Madam Red hummed lightly as she grasped her chin in thought. "Viscount Druitt huh?" she pondered "Now that you mention it, I do recall he's been into black magic recently..." she stated thoughtfully.

"So he is suspected of carrying out some of ceremony at the 'secret party' and to use those prostitutes as altar sacrifices?" Lau questioned before taking a sip of his tea.

Ciel hummed softly while the fork he had been using to eat his treat with rested in his mouth. Looking toward Sebastian, Ciel and Kagome both waited for the butler to continue speaking. As if sensing their attention, Sebastian glanced back down at the paper in his hold. "At the nineteenth hour today, Viscount Druitt will be hosting a party. The seasonal period will be ending soon. I believe tonight would be the best time to go and investigate" he stated thoughtfully.

Ciel glanced down at Kagome before smirking he lowered his fork down to his now empty plate and looked at Madam Red. "Madam Red" he started, getting the woman's attention he continued speaking. "Because of this reason, Can you think of something?" he questioned.

Madam Red chuckled softly and pushed her radiant hair back with one hand. Looking at her nephew she smirked, "Aren't you underestimating me?" she questioned. "Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there, and it'll be arranged" she answered smugly.

Ciel nodded "It has been decided then. No matter what I must get into that 'secret party'" he stated.

"You will not be going in the name of Phantom hive, so you must use this chance properly!" Sebastian responded(*) "There is only one chance"

Nodding Ciel turned towards Sebastian. "Let us go and plan you are all dismissed until further notice." he commanded ' _You too Kagome, come with us' _he added mentally.

Excusing himself, Ciel got up from his chair and began walking up the stairs and toward his office. Not wasting any time Sebastian and Kagome quickly began following him up the stairs. Once they were all seated in his office Ciel turned toward Sebastian. "Go and get the other necklace" he ordered. Sebastian nodded and left the room quickly.

While Sebastian had left to go and get the piece of jewelry, Ciel turned his attention towards the feline seated before him. "I will explain more when you are in your other form, it will be much easier to communicate when you can actually speak" Kagome nodded the two waited in silence until the door opened revealing Sebastian.

Walking inside, Sebastian handed the jewelry to Ciel. Who opened it and looked it over, looking it over he smirked in satisfaction. "This is wonderful. The undertaker never fails to come through. This transforms her completely into a human correct?" he questioned.

'_Yes' _"Yes" Sebastian and Kagome replied at the same time. Leaning back in his chair, he pushed the jewelry toward Kagome. Then directed his attention toward Sebastian "Take Kagome to her room and get her an outfit to wear to the party tonight. Assist her on putting the necklace on." he ordered.

Sebastian nodded and picked Kagome and the piece of jewelry up. "Excuse me for asking young master. How are we going to explain Kagome's presence to Madam Red and the others?" he questioned curiously.

Ciel hummed lightly before waving the butler's question off with his hand. "Don't worry about that I will think about while you get her changed. Return here when you are done we will further discuss what will happen upon your return" he instructed.

Sebastian nodded. Keeping Kagome in his hold he left the room and made his way down the hallway until he came to Kagome's room. Settling Kagome down onto the plush bed he removed her collar. Setting it down onto the bed he then looked toward Kagome. "I will put your necklace on and then go and get you a dress. While I am gone you can go and bathe if you wish." he instructed.

Sebastian slipped the necklace over her head his eyes widened as she began to glow a soft blue color. When the color faded Sebastian quickly turned around. " I will go and get your dress now" he stated softly. Before leaving the room before Kagome could even blink.

Kagome smiled her face flushed lightly. "Why am I not as mortified at the idea of Sebastian seeing me naked as I use to be?" she questioned the empty room. Approaching the vanity in her room,she looked at her reflection in the attached mirror. She nearly jumped in glee, she looked over the reflection she hadn't seen in the past few months.

Unlike on the nights of the new moon, she had no cat ears or tail adoring her body anymore. Her eyes looked slightly more like a felines but aside from that one change her body looked the same as what it had been before she was cursed.

Smiling and nodding in approval. She grabbed the uniform she was given for her nights of transformation and made her way to the attached bathroom. She may as well get cleaned if she was going to a party this evening. Turning on the water, she sat on the toilet as she waited for the water to warm up. _I wonder what the little devil has in mind? _She pondered.

* * *

><p>-notes-<p>

(*) I was looking at the manga while writing this, I couldn't decide who said this, so I put Sebastian's name.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Inuyasha, nor do I own anything of Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked from the steaming bathing quarters, she was already dressed in her maid outfit. Approaching the bed in the middle of the room, she sat on the plush comforter and began drying her hair with her towel. She glanced at the clock nearby and sighed softly, she had taken half an hour bathing.<p>

She guessed that it would take another half an hour for Sebastian to return with her new outfit. Sighing softly she continued drying her hair until she was satisfied with how dry it was. Grabbing a brush that had been provided for her she began combing it through her thick locks that were already beginning to curl. Oh how she wished for a hair straightener from her time she had always despised her thick curly hair.

Her mother always said that many girls would wish for hair like she had. Kagome scoffed softly, if that want it they could have it. Rising from the bed she took a seat in front of the vanity and sighed softly as she looked over her reflection. The thought of her mother brought a familiar pang in her heart, she missed her family. Though these past few months she hadn't thought much of them, or her friends from the past, they were still at the back of her mind and there was always a slight throb in her heart. _What a wonderful time to get homesick _She thought.

A knock sounded from outside her room, she looked towards the door curiously. Stretching her aura out, she felt for her visitors. Her eyes widened, and she smiled brightly. "You can come in Sebastian, I am decent" she responded to the silent question.

A few moments later, the door opened and the butler entered the room. Balancing a few packages in one hand, he closed the door behind his person and approached her bed. Laying the boxes on the bed, he then turned his attention towards her. His lips twitched upwards slightly at her appearance, "I got you a dress, please come and change I am sure that Young Master is beginning to get antsy" He stated.

Kagome nodded, getting up from the chair she was seated upon. She went towards Sebastian and stood beside him while looking over the contents inside each package. When she found another dress, that would be to small for her. She glanced at Sebastian. "Who is this dress for?" she questioned softly.

Sebastian smirked "Ciel" he responded lightly.

When she noticed that he wasn't going to add anymore to his answer she huffed. "Why would Ciel need a dress?" she questioned while trying to maintain a serious expression. It was harder then she thought it would be, when she had voiced the question out loud it was amusing to think about the odd boy dressing in the pink outfit.

Sebastian chuckled softly "I was stopped by Madam Red when I was leaving to get your dress. When I had told her that I was going to town to shop, she asked me to get a dress that would fit Ciel. Apparently she had the idea that he should go to the party as a female instead of a male." he stated in amusement.

Kagome laughed lightly, while glancing over Sebastian trying to see if he was lying or not, when sensing he was telling the truth she shook her head. "He won't like this at all but he did say he would do anything for this case" she replied, amusement laced with her words.

Sebastian nodded his head, before motioning towards the other dress. "This will be your dress however before you get dressed for the event I suggest we go and talk to Ciel now I'm afraid if we don't we will miss our chance. Madam Red is just waiting to get her hands on him for proper training of being a 'lady' " he instructed.

Nodding Kagome tied her hair into a quick bun before she followed Sebastian toward Ciel's office. When they finally got into the room, Kagome wasn't surprised that the small male was currently hunched over his desk filling out paperwork. She sighed softly and shook her head, that boy was going to work himself to death if he continued to try and be an adult at this pace.

Looking over his figure an image of Ciel dressed up in the pink dress she had seen earlier entered her mind and she couldn't stop the snort that came through as she tried to hide her chuckle. The noise had gotten Ciel's attention as the young boy looked up with narrowed eyes. "What's so funny?" he questioned.

Kagome still had a smile upon her face, but she waved her hands in front of her person. "Nothing sir" she replied.

Ciel studied her for a few moments before shaking his head and putting his writing utensil down on the desk he was seated at. Turning his attention towards his butler he questioned, "I am correct in assuming that you got Kagome a dress?" he questioned.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes young Master, it is waiting in her room. I thought it would be best to come and consult you on the plans before getting ready for the ball." he replied quietly.

Ciel hummed softly as he directed his attention to Kagome. Motioning towards the chair before his desk "Take a seat" he commanded softly.

Not wasting any time Kagome took the offered seat and looked towards Ciel as she nervously sat in the chair. After a few quiet moments of staring each other down, Ciel finally began speaking. "As you know we are going down to the ball, after talking some to Madam Red we have decided that I will gather information from Viscount Druitt, you will keep an eye out for anyone suspicious at the party." he instructed, taking a deep breath he continued. "It will be best if you keep out of sight form Lau, Madam Red and her butler, to keep your identity a secret, you will be leaving before we do Sebastian shall escort you to the location of the party" he finished.

Kagome hummed softly while taking in the request or order that had been given. It was simple enough, a social affair something she could deal with. "Okay" she replied.

Ciel nodded and made a shooing motion with his hand. "Go get ready then, I have matters to attend to with Madam Red" he stated before rising from his seat and making his way down the hall.

Kagome frowned slightly but shook her head. Looking toward Sebastian, she questioned. "Are you ready?"

The tall man nodded, "Yes" he replied softly. Kagome got up from her seat and began walking toward her room briskly it wouldn't do to be seen now. Finally coming toward 'her' room she opened the door and walked in. Looking behind her she noticed that Sebastian was standing at the entryway, "I will be staying out here until you are dressed" he stated, answering her thoughts.

Nodding Kagome closed the door behind her and approached the bed. She wasn't surprised to find Ciel's dress and wig already gone from her room. It was probably taken to Madam Red. Sighing softly she stripped of her clothing and began the task of putting on the gown for the party. After a few moments she was finally dressed in the big attire, she hummed softly to herself as she made her way to the vanity.

With narrowed eyes she looked over her reflection intently her hair was frizzy and a mess of curls. Something she was sure Sebastian would be fixing. Her lips twitched upward as she further studied her reflection. The dress and gloves were a Sapphire color with white mixed in between in appropriate places.

The top of the dress hugged her figure nicely it wasn't to tight so breathing was easy. Something Kagome was grateful for, going down each side on the front of her dress was two strips which were colored white. They ended just as her dress puffed out, thankfully Sebastian hadn't gotten her an overly puffy dress, like she had seen from this time period. It was just enough, it gave her an elegant appearance however it was still comfortable to walk in.

For a male, she would admit that Sebastian was very good at picking out women clothing. Looking over herself once more she nodded in approval. "Sebastian" she stated quietly knowing he could hear her. "I'm dressed"

After those words were spoken the door to her room opened and Sebastian walked in. A small smile upon his face "The dress suits you" he complemented.

Kagome felt her face heat up, she turned away from the male quickly. "T-Thank you" she replied softly, while trying in vain to hide her embarrassment.

Sebastian chuckled and closing the the door behind him made his way toward her. "Please have a seat at the vanity while I get the necessary supplies." he stated softly.

Kagome nodded and went to take a seat. With some struggle she was finally able to sit down sighing softly she looked at her reflection. She chuckled mentally as she thought Sebastian would be trying to tame her hair. She wished him luck with it. After a few more moments of waiting in silence Sebastian finally re entered the room with grooming utensils in his hold.

He approached her quietly, putting the items on the vanity he took up the spot behind her and began studying her hair. "It's naturally curly" she voiced, "and thick" she added as an after thought.

She was still looking in the mirror staring at her and his reflection together. Sebastian had an intent expression on his face as he tried to figure out what to do. He had yet to touch her hair he was just looking at it. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes at that, Over the time she had been here she had noticed one thing about Sebastian. He was a perfectionist. So she was sure she wouldn't be getting out here until _her _hair was the way _he _wanted it to be.

Finally after a few moments she saw him nod his head. "Close your eyes" he instructed. Curious but obedient Kagome did as she was told. She felt her hair dampen, before his fingers began running through her thick mane. Kagome was sure that if she was still a feline she would have purred out loud, thankfully thought she wasn't because that would have been rather embarrassing.

Still, Sebastian's touch had always been her favorite. It was so gentle and caring, it was amusing to think about such a thing. He could kill in a second, yet he was so gentle with her, with felines. It made her happy. She was tempted to open her eyes to stare at him, but resisted.

She stood still as she let him do his task this was the first time since childhood that anyone had touched and styled her hair. She had always hated going to hair salons, the women would gush and play with her hair for hours. It was annoying, yet with Sebastian she didn't mind if he did this all day.

She felt her face heat up at the thought. Shaking her mind mentally as to not mess up Sebastian's work She tried to focus on other things. She let her mind drift to Inuyasha and the others. She wondered how they were fairing or if she would ever see them again. How was the jewel hunting coming along? Had Kikyo joined them, taking up her spot as shard hunter. Had Inuyasha and the rest of group found and defeated the woman that did this to her?

"You can open your eyes now"

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts at the soft command and the loss of Sebastian's fingers playing with her hair. Doing as she was instructed Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her reflection she gasped at what she saw. Setting her fingers on the surface of the vanity she leaned more toward the mirror gazing at her reflection with her mouth slightly ajar. "Amazing" she mumbled. It was the truth her frizzy curly and untamed hair was now smooth and straight. She hadn't even felt the heat from a straightener if Sebastian had used one.

She looked toward Sebastian "How did you do this?" she questioned in awe, while running her hands through the soft strands of her mane.

Sebastian smiled at the woman as she continued to make awe noises. "It comes with the job madam, for I am but a black butler"

Kagome giggled softly rising from her chair she hugged Sebastian tightly. Though his answer really wasn't one, it was enough. She was use to dealing with males like he, "Thank you" she stated again. She really shouldn't be this shocked, for it was Sebastian and anything he did had to be perfect.

Sebastian stiffened momentarily at the contact from the girl but after a few moments his body relaxed. He looked down at her and smiled. "It is no problem" he replied. Once she released her hold on him, he spoke again. "Wait right here" he instructed.

Kagome nodded and waited as Sebastian left the room. She twitched slightly, she didn't think anything else could make her outfit more beautiful. She looked at her reflection again and giggled softly. She had never been one to moan and cry over her appearance nor did she take a long amount of time looking at herself in the mirror. She had never been one to dress up or use makeup. But she enjoyed this, for the first time in a long time, she felt good about her appearance. She felt _beautiful. _

She sighed softly once more and twirled around making the bottom of her dress rise slightly. _Its all thanks to Sebastian _She thought fondly. Shaking her head, she hummed lightly. _I can't get side tracked, though I am dressed up. I need to stay focused I do need to complete the mission given to me by Ciel. _She thought while her lips pursed into a straight line.

She nearly jumped as the door to her room opened, she smiled as Sebastian made his way in. She looked at him curiously, as he entered the room with his hand behind his back. "What did you get?" she questioned with a raised brow.

Her question was answered with motions instead of words. With wide eyes Kagome watched as Sebastian showed what he was holding in his hand, she gasped at the beauty. She watched curiously as he approached, the flower in his hand was one she knew well of. It was a tinted blue Dendrobium orchid. One of her favorite flowers, that until this moment she had only seen pictures of. She felt him place the flower into her hair and she smiled at the soft expression in his eyes. "Thank you" she voiced. "It really does complete the outfit."

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Indeed" he answered while stepping away from her. "Now, you are ready to attend the party" he added while looking her over with a smile of approval.

Kagome blushed softly under his gaze but smiled happily at him. She looked at the time and then the darkened night outside the window, she sighed softly. _Time sure flies when your having fun _She thought, before shaking her head and directing her attention towards Sebastian. "How are we going to get there? Don't you need to help Ciel get ready?" she questioned.

Sebastian nodded. "I will get you there, however we should leave now ." he suggested.

Seeing Kagome's nod in agreement he motioned her forward "Follow me" Kagome did as she was told, following Sebastian through the house. They finally came to a stop at the end of the hallway. He crouched down slightly "Get on" he instructed. Kagome looked at his back and sighed softly. She didn't know how she will be able to do that. With the dress she was in.

Sebastian turned noticing her hesitation. His eyes widened and he sighed softly. "Sorry" he apologized. Approaching Kagome he scooped her up, Kagome yelped in surprise as the male held her bridal style. Tightening his hold he spoke to her quietly "Stay still, we should get there in a manner of minutes."

Nodding Kagome did as she was instructed, tightening her hold on Sebastian's butler outfit. She tried to control the blush that was threatening to make itself known. Although Sebastian had seen her in her birthday suit plenty of times a male touching her while in her human form was still embarrassing the only one that had done that was Inuyasha. That was a long time ago.

She closed her eyes as Sebastian began to move. She nearly felt her breath pushed out of her as the wind rushed around her by his fast movement. She yelped and tucked her head down, trying to hold her breath so the ride was easier. This was faster then Inuyasha moved, which shocked her- for she thought Inuyasha was the fastest person.

They had only been moving for a few moments before Kagome noticed they had stopped. Opening her eyes she looked around in awe at the large building they were standing near. Sebastian let Kagome down making sure she was settled. He motioned toward the huge building "The party is already starting, I'm sure Madam Red is now getting Ciel ready so I shall return to them. Make sure you keep an eye on your environment" he instructed.

Kagome nodded, and watched as Sebastian disappeared before she could actually reply. Shaking her head, she sighed softly and looked around. She twitched nervously, she would only be alone for a few hours. But still, she didn't do well with strangers in a crowded place. Running her hand through her hair nervously, she chuckled lightly at the looks she was getting. Shaking her head, she went towards the entrance of the building.

After being greeted she made her inside and began to walk around the ball room. Now all she had to do was wait for the actual party to begin

* * *

><p>It was half an hour when Sebastian entered with Ciel, Madam Red and Lau. Kagome made sure to stay as far away as possible. Though everyone's attention including her own was on them as they entered the ball room. A few thoughts entered her mind as she looked over their disguises. The first was; No matter how humorous the thought of Ciel dressing up as a female held He did pull it off well, unless you knew him, you would not recognize him. The second was, Sebastian looked good in any style of clothing.<p>

Shaking her head, she sighed softly as she leaned against the wall. She was content with watching everything going on for she really had no clue how to dance western style. Folding her arms before her ches, she watched the main area as the people in the room began dancing. She smiled softly as she observed not only her friends but also the others in the room. Madam Red had made herself comfortable, she was surrounded by men, her butler standing close behind her. Lau was making his rounds of the room. Kagome easily noticed the male that was the one they had come for. It seems Ciel had gotten the male's attention, she chuckled that would be bad if he found out that Ciel was male and not female.

She smirked at Ciel's expression when the man tried to get close and 'personal' with him. _Well at least Ciel's fiance will have a man that understands what women need to go through _she thought in amusement. _Speaking of which _the female that would wed Ciel in the future seemed to notice his female form and was in currently in pursuit toward Ciel as the boy danced with their suspect. _Well this should be interesting _She watched with interest as the events played out.

As the young girl almost reached Ciel her path was stopped by Sebastian who stated he would

Kagome watched with interest as Sebastian began to perform she noticed Ciel and the suspect leave the room. But brushed it off after all she wasn't to get involve unless it was requested. A movement to her left drew her attention, noticing some people missing she frowned and began walking out into the garden. Making sure to walk quietly but quickly she walked toward where she felt the energy of two people.

Taking cover she listened to the conversation while peaking around the corner of her hiding spot.

Her eyes widened before narrowing as she listened to the conversation between the two. The more she heard, the deeper she frowned. _Am I hearing things? _She thought shaking her head she continued listening. Hearing one of them leave she sighed softly. _I can't believe _She thought sadly.

Taking a deep breath and thinking of how she would report this she noticed the other had already left. _No point in wasting time _Gathering her dress, to quicken her pace she made her way to the destined meeting place to wait for Ciel and Sebastian to return from their mission.

"Are you sure that's correct you didn't mishear or see things wrong?" The question was asked as the owner of the voice looked at the person across from him with narrowed eyes.

_It was hard for me to believe too. _She shook her head softly, her black tresses moving around as she did so before they settled into place when her head stopped moving. _Who knew a child could be so intimidating? _Shifting nervously in her seat Kagome meet his gaze "I'm sure that was what I heard and saw. Ciel, I wouldn't lie to you about something such as this, I have no reason to" she replied softly.

Ciel leaned into his chair with a soft sigh messaging his temples to ease the headache that was forming. He looked over to the silent man that was sitting beside him. "What do you think Sebastian?" the boy questioned.

Sebastian hummed softly "She is may or may not be telling the truth. Everyone is suspect in cases such as this" he replied in an even tone.

Ciel huffed softly but nodded. "I agree" he replied, turning his attention back toward Kagome he spoke. "Sebastian will go and get some information" he stated, with a wave of his hand the demon butler left the room to do as he was told. "You can retire to your room for the night. Tomorrow will be a long day, for I believe we will finally be confronting Jack the Ripper." he added quietly.

Kagome frowned but nodded. "Okay, Goodnight" she stated, before leaving the room. Going towards her own bedroom, Kagome didn't waste any time in changing from her clothing to her night time clothing. Pulling the flower from her hair, she studied it, touching the soft flower she smiled. Though she hadn't pictured her first 'dance' to be like this. Tonight had been interesting and wonderful. Something she enjoyed.

Making her way to the bathing quarters Kagome took a spare dish and filled it with cool water. Once it was settled she put the orchid in it. _I will freeze it tomorrow, but until then hopefully this will keep it alive _Nodding to herself, Kagome made her way back into her room. Blowing out the candles she made her way into bed and settled underneath the plush comforter.

Staring up at the ceiling she listened to the noises outside her window along with those in the house. This is the first time, aside from the when she had her monthly changes, that she was able to go to sleep in her human form. Sighing softly, Kagome thought over the nights events. _Poor Ciel _She thought the boy may have some trouble trusting after the event with Jack the Ripper is completed. _I will help as much as I can. No matter what, I will protect Ciel and Sebastian. _They have both been kind to her,more or less on Ciel's part. But still, it was only natural he would behave childlike sometimes.

For he was but a child. In truth, she always liked her interaction with him, no matter how annoying it could be at times. It reminded her a lot of her younger brother, Souta. Sighing again, she closed her eyes in attempt to clear all of her thoughts. Yes tomorrow would be an interesting day, she was looking forward to how the events would play out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Inuyasha nor do I own anything of Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the temporary Phantomhive home as Kagome made her way through the darkened hallway. The soft sounds of her paws on the tiled ground as she walked and the sound of the rain outside hitting the windows surface mixed together perfectly. Kagome would have found the sound of the rain relaxing if she hadn't known she would be out in it in a few moments.<p>

She sighed softly at the thought, quickening her pace toward her destination she thought back of the days events. This morning, due to Ciel's request she had changed back to her cat form. Though this would be the last time she had time be a feline, she really didn't mind. In truth she had been a feline for so long, aside from the nights of the new moon. That she found herself being uncomfortable in her natural form.

Ciel had also told her that she would need her feline form for the first part of the mission this evening. She had a bad feeling in her gut that something was going to happen that will change the life of someone close to her. While Ciel and Sebastian had played along to finding out that the Ripper had not been the person they had previously suspected. She had been mentally and emotionally preparing herself for this evening.

She hated fighting, no matter how many times she had fought in the past, in a attempt to get the jewel shards or save villages. She still hated killing others, no matter their species or the situation. She just hated seeing others hurt. Sighing softly, Kagome came to a stop and glanced around the darkened hallway. She was glad she had enhanced eyes sight, for on dark stormy nights such as this, it came in handy.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she studied and sniffed at each door before finally finding the room that was 'hers' during their stay here. No matter the number of times she had gone down this hallway and into the room she could and would still get lost from time to time. Bringing up her paw she pushed the door sighing in relief when it slowly began opening. Pushing her way completely into the room she went toward the big bed that was in the middle of the room and jumped up onto the surface.

Seeing the bag laying in the middle of the bed, she walked over to and grasped the bags handles gently in her mouth. She had packed the bag early this morning after meeting with Ciel and before she transformed into her feline form. She huffed slightly in amusement that had been more of a task then she thought it would be. She had to pack clothing in a small bag she could carry, sadly further into the evening when in her human form she would have to walk around barefoot-for shoes from this time period couldn't fit in this bag, running around barefoot something she wasn't looking forward to. Along with her clothing she had also packed her necklace that would help push down the curse that was placed upon her, so she could once again become human.

A clasp of thunder sounded outside the window pulling Kagome from her thoughts. Huffing once more Kagome jumped down from the bed. Her 'suitcase' in hold, she left her room and started toward the front entrance.

Running towards the front entrance she sighed in relief as the door was already open, a carriage waiting outside. "Come on Kagome!" Ciel yelled from within the carriage. Grunting in annoyance she quickened her pace out the door while trying to avoid getting soaked. I don't have long legs boy, be patient She mentally scolded.

Her reply from the youth was just a simple chuckle. Coming toward the carriage she nodded in thanks as Sebastian bent down and picked her up. He patted her now wet head as he put her in the carriage with Ciel before getting in the front. Huffing slightly once the door was closed, Kagome put her 'suitcase' next to her. Before she began grooming herself, since they were going into town it will more then likely take awhile to get there. So she had some time to at least feel clean.

"You look like a drowned rat" Ciel teased from his seat across of her.

Kagome looked up from her task with narrowed eyes she grunted in annoyance as she noticed the smug look upon his face. Though in truth his teasing helped release her of some stress. Hmm She pondered mentally At least I only have this appearance when wet, sadly the same couldn't be said for you. She teased before huffing and looking away from him.

She didn't need to look up to notice his glare toward her. She smirked mentally, it was always fun to push the boy's buttons, and he had many. Shaking her head, Kagome continued to gaze out the window, the rain wasn't seen unless one looked at the ground. Still, the blurred vision of the world outside the carriage was beautiful. Looking through the hole that lead to the front of the carriage she sighed softly. The environment isn't the only thing outside that is dangerous and beautiful She thought as she watched Sebastian as he controlled the horse.

"What are you doing?"

The question pulled her attention away from Sebastian and back to Ciel. She observed him closely, then shook her head. Nothing she replied Just thinking.

Ciel met her gaze and held it for a few moments before looking away. "That's fine. Relax now, for when we get into town you won't be able to" he stated.

I know She replied. Lowering herself down onto the cushion of the seat, she sighed softly and closed her eyes. A small cat nap wouldn't hurt, because as Ciel stated She would need all her energy for the oncoming events.

The jerk that came with the carriage stopping woke Kagome from her slumber. She looked around in a dazed fashion, before rising to her feet and stretching out her stiff body. She yawned before turning her half lidded gaze to the quiet boy across from her. Are we there? She questioned not knowing if they had reached their destination or if they were just stopping for a break.

Before Ciel could answer Sebastian opened the carriage door and smiled softly at them. "Indeed Lady Kagome we are here, now hurry we must reach the destination before the last victim meets her end." He stated softly.

Kagome and Ciel both nodded. Watching as Sebastian helped Ciel from the carriage Kagome gathered her package in her mouth before jumping down from the seat. Jumping from the carriage she stood beside Sebastian Thank you She stated softly while rubbing her head on his pant leg affectionately.

Sebastian closed the carriage door and chuckled softly as he bent down and rubbed her head. "It is my honor Kagome" he replied softly.

Kagome nodded, but said nothing to either male mentally as she took in her surroundings. She was glad that it had stopped raining, even if it seemed as though it was about to start right now. Noticing Ciel slightly shiver she smirked, it was times like these that she was glad to have fur.

"C-come on lets go to the spot" Ciel commanded his harsh command didn't have much affect when one saw the small boy shivering and rubbing his sleeved arms with his hands in attempt to warm himself.

Kagome nodded and began following as Sebastian and Ciel lead the way through the deserted streets. She tried to avoid puddles as she kept up with the two males who were both walking in a fast pace. She huffed slightly when she noticed them stop here? She questioned.

Ciel turned to look at her, "This is where you will wait. Sebastian and I will be a little more ways down, you should still be able to hear everything from here though. We will contact you when it is the right time to come" he stated looking her over with a slight frown he added. "Don't come out until we tell you."

Kagome sighed softly, going toward the building she laid her bag on the floor near the wall before turning her attention back toward the males. Of course She replied with a huff.

Kagome watched as Ciel and Sebastian both gave a nod to her before they began walking toward their own hiding spot. With a light sigh she walked back over to her bag and sat beside it. Mentally cringing as she felt her fur dampen from the wet concrete.

Moving herself into a more comfortable position she yawned lightly as she listened to the surrounding sounds. Her body was rigid at the thought of fighting making it hard to relax. With a soft sigh she looked into the dark and dampened streets. Hopefully I won't have to wait out here long.

* * *

><p>* * * With Ciel and Sebastian * * *<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel stood beside the brick building rubbing his sleeved arms in hopes of warming up. "So cold" he muttered. As if reacting to his own words his body shivered. Maybe I should have listened when Kagome told me to wear something heavier He thought with a frown, shaking his head he looked toward Sebastian as the male began speaking.<p>

"Even if this is a poor area and even if my normal clothes attract attention, the clothes your wearing now are not enough, right?" Sebastian questioned as he began to unbutton his coat in hopes of lending it to the shivering male. "And it looks like it's about to rain too." He added as an after thought.

Ciel rose his hand to reject the offer. "That will only attract more attention, no need to lend it to me" he stated softly, stopping Sebastian before he could even get his jacket off all the way. With a soft sigh, Ciel looked ahead of them once more. "If we stand here on guard that guy will really come, right?" he questioned.

Sebastian nodded as he began re-buttoning his coat. "Mm, because there is only one entrance and this is the only path" he replied.

Ciel huffed slightly, before peaking around the corner of the wall they were standing against. "So the murderer's next target is Mary Kelly who lives in that room?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes" Sebastian replied full of confidence. "I've told you many times and I haven't got it wrong" he stated almost as if the idea of being wrong or doing anything that didn't have perfect results was insulting to him. "It's true that apart from missing their internal organs they also have something else in common " he added.

Ciel sighed softly he disliked talking about such vulgar subjects. However, it was needed Looking down at the wet cement, he huffed lightly. "Must that person really go around killing people?" he questioned lightly, "And also.." Ciel's eyebrow furrowed and his lips titled downward as he looked upon his companion with a frown. "Did you listen to me Sebastian?" he questioned with annoyance. As his partner cuddled with a feline.

Sebastian stopped his cuddling and looked up at the annoyed and angry male. "Ah, I'm so sorry my mind wandered off..." he muttered before he continued cuddling with the feline in his hold.

Ciel grunted in annoyance "We're not keeping it, you already have Kagome! If you want to cuddle a feline have her change into one later tonight and you can cuddle her all you want them" he commanded "Let it go quickly" he ordered.

Sebastian pouted softly as he reluctantly put the kitten on the ground. "But its so cute, and cuddling Kagome would be indecent and violating her person" he muttered as he watched with sad eyes as the feline went further down the alleyway.

Ciel shook his head and huffed in aggravation. "Says you, I'm sure she would love the be cuddled by you in her feline or human form" he muttered while looking away from Sebastian.

He nearly jumped as Kagome's angry voice entered his mind. Wanna say that again shrimp, I will claw you in your sleep She threatened mentally. Ciel chuckled as he looked in the direction of her hiding spot. Right I'm so scared. He replied with a snort of amusement.

The light and humorous atmosphere between companions was shattered as a piercing scream came from the building they were guarding. Ciel jumped and turned to face the building "What! But no one went inside...Let's go!" Ciel exclaimed before racing towards the door. Sebastian right behind him.

* * *

><p>With Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome nearly jumped five feet in the air as the piercing scream seemed to echo through the empty alleyways. Standing up, she stood rigid in her spot as she listened in as Sebastian and Ciel ran toward the victims home. The night is now starting.. Kagome thought as she listened in on the events.<p>

She heard the sound of the door opening and a splash. Before she heard Sebastian's command to Ciel to not look. She shivered as the smell of fresh blood meet her senses. Involuntarily she took a step back before regaining her senses and continuing to listen in on the events.

She cringed as she heard Ciel's panicked breathes before hearing the sound of him vomiting. She wanted to go and comfort the poor boy, for she could only imagine what he had just seen. But She knew she couldn't not yet anyways for she had been given orders and she will follow them through.

Sebastian's voice cut through her thoughts, making her once again focusing her hearing on the matter at hand. "That was rather over the top, it's all over the floor.." Sebastian stated softly, as he held a trembling Ciel in his hold. "Jack the Ripper-No, Grell Sutcliff."

Kagome stiffened though she knew whom was the actual Jack the Ripper, it still hurt her to know that Ciel was going to get hurt in such a way. She walked towards the end of building slowly, as she continued listening, as the male butler covered in blood gave his reply. "N...No, this is..I heard cries and when I got here it was already..." he stuttered softly, as he stepped into downpour that had just begun.

"Already what?" Sebastian questioned, as he looked at the male who was now soaked with both blood and the rain falling from the sky with a small smirk of amusement. "We were outside the only route. Just how did you get into the same room as the deceased?" he questioned.

When the male opposite of him didn't respond Sebastian continued speaking. "Do you still plan on pretending in that state you're in?" he questioned. "Isn't it though? Mr. Grell..No, Even 'Grell Sutcliff' must be a fake, right?" As the male still didn't respond, Sebastian chuckled softly and shook his head. "Please stop the act, Mr. 'Grell' I must say it's the first time I have encountered a 'human' like you. Didn't you act so convincingly?" Sebastian questioned.

Kagome's ear twitched forward as she anxiously waited the males response from her hiding spot. Would he continue to play the quiet game, one would think at this time one would give up playing innocent. Kagome nearly jumped out of her fur as the male responded, however it wasn't with the meek and innocent voice the quiet and clumsy butler usually spoke in. But a deeper voice full of confidence. It was such a change that Kagome peaked around the corner of the building to watch the events unfold.

A low chuckle came from the male as he began changing from his outfit he replied to Sebastian's words. "Is that so?" he questioned amusement lacing his words as they were spoken. "That's correct I am an actress and a top one at that!" he admitted smugly. By this time his once meek and vulnerable look he had worn as a butler. Was replaced with a confidant appearance and radiant red hair.

Not pausing as he continued to change his look the now red head continued speaking. "Aren't you the same 'Sebastian'?" he questioned.

Sebastian had a look of amusement upon his face as he answered the question, with an even tone. "This is the name the young master gave me, I am 'Sebastian' at the present." he replied.

Kagome frowned as she thought over his response so Sebastian wasn't his real name. Her heart sunk slightly at the thought though she had been with them for a long amount of time. She still didn't know anything about them, sure she knew some of the gossip that surrounded Ciel. Sebastian though, he was a mystery.

Her attention was pulled back to the two men as the red head began talking again. "Oh! The role of a faithful dog!" he responded in amusement as he put glasses on. A wide smile made his sharp teeth known "Even though a handsome man as a loyal dog is also rather nice." Though the added words seemed to be more to himself then anyone else, By the look on Sebastian's face he could tell the dark haired male had heard it.

"Then allow me to introduce myself, Sebastian, no..Little Sebast!" He cooed softly, while flipping his long hair behind him. "I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Sutcliff." He stated with a smile, "We're both butlers, so Hello!" he added while blowing a kiss in the direction that Sebastian stood.

Sebastian stiffened as he looked at the Grell in shock. The look upon his face was enough to make Kagome almost smile, even in such an serious event.

Ignoring Sebastian's discomfort at his behavior, Grell continued speaking with a smile upon his face. "Ah I can finally appear before you in my real form! Isn't it so embarrassing to appear before a handsome guy without makeup?" he questioned with a flirtatious tone. He giggled softly before continuing to speak. "It was my first time seeing a demon butler so I was very surprised at first!" he gushed like a school girl spilling the secrets of her classmates.

Sebastian cleared his throat as he stared at the vibrant male the rain not bothering either males. "This...Aren't you the same?" he questioned. Shaking his head, he continued speaking before his question could be answered. "I've lived long enough, I've never heard of 'that kind of person' becoming a butler." Grell didn't respond, instead a small smile was shown, as Sebastian continued speaking. "You, Who should have stayed neutral between God and humans..Death God"

Kagome stiffened, though she knew who was acting as Jack the Ripper She didn't know this much about him yet, though it explained a lot. Why she got the vibes from him that she did, and why his presence was to much at times. She had never met a death god before but certainly this wasn't normal behavior of one? With a furrowed brow she continued listening to events going on. This event had certainly never been in the books she read involving Jack the Ripper before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of _Inuyasha,_ nor do I own anything of _Kuroshitsuji._ Most of the dialogue and the events in this chapter belong to the creator of _Kuroshitsuji_. Except for what was added, I make no profit from this story!

* * *

><p>Sebastian lowered his gaze as he studied the feminine man before him. His eyes narrowed before he spoke "On the other hand, you are more or less a 'god', Why did you choose to become a 'butler'?" he questioned.<p>

Kagome had mentally asked the question herself, a death god was usually seen above others so why did he choose such a lowly position. _Though _She thought with a frown, _This death god seems to have a few screws loose. _

Grell clicked his tongue as he studied the other male, "Don't say it like that, oh right, I've been captivated by a woman" He replied, as though he was talking about the weather.

Sebastian looked at the man with tired eyes, "That woman is...?" he questioned, letting his sentence drag on waiting for a reply.

The clicking of someone's shoes clicked on the wet pavement, echoing through the empty alleyways. A soft voice replied, instead of Grell's cruel voice. "You don't really have to ask do you?" the voice questioned, as the owner of the voice made their self known by walking into the dimly lit alleyway.

Madam Red stood near the entryway of the home the murder had just been in. Her arms crossed over her chest as she took in the scene calmly. "Sebastian.." she stated softly.

Ciel removed Sebastian's gloved hand from its place of covering his eyes. "Madam Red" he whispered, though the words were heard from all that were present.

Madam Red looked on in amusement, her lips turned upward in a smirk, before sighing lightly. "My calculations were wrong..who would have thought the person to uncover Grell's real identity would be someone by your side, Ciel.." She stated.

Ciel's gaze narrowed as he looked at his aunt. "From the very beginning , your name was in the list of suspects. However Madam Red, your alibi was really quite perfect" he stated softly.

Madam Red chuckled softly, "How terrible Ciel. You would suspect one of your own?" she questioned , amusement in her tone as she spoke.

Ciel huffed lightly, his eyes glancing over toward hiding spot. Before they were once again upon his aunts form. "As long as there is a possibility, I don't care whether that person is blood relative or a friend" he replied. Glancing at Kagome's hiding spot again and seeing her duck behind the building he silently ordered. _Transform into your human body now Kagome. _

After receiving Kagome's response he began speaking once more. "In the list of suspects, any 'human' could not have done it. The same goes for you of course." He sighed lightly, before continuing to speak. "But, if the co-criminal was 'not a human' than that is a different matter. To be able to accress Mary's room without us noticing, You should have the ability to go to the murder scene(east) from the Viscount's place(west), right?" he questioned.

Not bothering to wait for a response he continued speaking, "Then to disappear from the party for a few minutes, is something people would not notice.. The ones able to be 'Jack the Ripper' would be the both of you" taking a moment to catch his breath, he gazed at both of them. "Madam Red Also, Grell Sutcliff! The victims of Jack the Ripper, apart from being prostitutes and being left with no ovaries, there was also another thing they had in common, They were all your patients at the Central Hospital you work at. All of them underwent a 'certain surgery'."

Kagome finished getting dressed in her clothing she cringed at the feeling of her bare feet against the hard surface of the ground. Her feline feet were like shoes by themselves, so standing In the rain without shoes was quite troublesome. She grunted softly and pressed herself into the brick wall behind her.

Ciel had said she would know the correct time to make her appearance, she had a feeling that time would be soon. Calling her miko powers forth, she sighed in relief when she noted that she still had them. She mentally thanked any one of the higher power that before being placed on the curse she had gotten some training with her miko abilities. While she may not be the strongest, she could hold her own against the lower to medium level demons.

Shaking her head, she strained her hearing to listen to the events going on. She had to get her timing right. She noticed that Ciel was still talking.

"The only name left on this list was Mary Kelly's. I thought if I waited here she would appear." Kagome listened as Ciel's voice saddened and was laced with aggravation as he continued speaking. "However I..could not save her" he stated sadly.

Madam Red sighed, "How unfortunate, My cute nephew...my...sister's son.. If you hadn't discovered this we could have still played chess together" she stated. "However..I'm not going to go easy on you anymore!" she shouted.

Kagome gasped as she listened to the following sounds. The sound of the chainsaw roaring to life along with the movements in the puddles on the ground. She heard Ciel's gasp, "Wha..What is that?" he questioned in shock.

Kagome was mentally wondering the same thing, Sebastian answered Ciel's question. "In order to capture souls, all death gods have their own tool. I've only seen this sort of thing for the first time..It's name is the Death god's scythe" he stated, pushing back his damp hair he sighed. "The death god's scythe is really a troublesome thing.." he muttered.

Grell chuckled, "A regular scythe is so old fashioned, don't you think? The one I'm using was specially made to order, This 'death god's scythe' I'm using will play a duet with the soul's last moments! Of course, I guarantee it's first rate!" he replied enthusiastically.

Holding up his weapon Grell wore a wide smile as he began speaking again. "This is a tool used by the gods, able to slice through anything! I've always been downright honest, to the point where my body has gotten slow. I really wanna do some vigorous exercise **with you**" Grell stated with a flirtatious tone as he began blowing kisses in the direction that Sebastian stood.

Sebastian cringed as he looked at Grell with annoyance. "Can you not say such revolting things? And I'm working too.."

Grell gave a girlish squeal as he waved his chainsaw scythe in front of him. "Mm, you're so unfun!" he exclaimed. "This part of you I can't take it anymore, Little Sebas~"He straightened as he faced Sebastian a wide smile upon his face. "Oh, Little Sebas, I do love red the most, Hair, clothes, lipstick, I love them to be red. That's why I love using fresh blood to do make up for those ugly women, The more flamboyant the woman is, the more she's as beautiful as a poisonous flower, right?" he cooed softly.

" A cool man who uses the color of wild roses to dress up would definitely be beautiful, little Sebas..I want to make you use that beautiful red rose color and tear your body to its deepest core, Little Sebas~" Grell cooed the words softly, almost as one would talk to their lover.

Sebastian grunted in annoyance a look of pure boredom upon his face. "Death gods should quietly capture the souls that are about to depart from this world, Butlers are supposed to follow their master like a shadow. To violate these two principles like you have make me want to throw up."

Grell pouted as he looked insulted by Sebastian's words. "Hey, I really tried my best as a butler to serve my master! I even worked without makeup or dressing up!" he whined.

Sebastian titled his head to the side. "How shocking..And you still call yourself a butler?" he questioned.

Grell smiled showing his pointed teeth, licking his lips he held up his weapon. "Even if I'm like this, I'm still the butler of DEATH!"

Ciel huffed lightly and took off his eye patch. "In the name of her majesty and my own wretched name, I command you! Capture them!"

Sebastian chuckled softly, tightening his glove with his teeth he smiled "Yes, my lord" he replied. Removing his jacket, he placed it over Ciel's body. "Alright" he stated softly.

Ciel cringed back, trying to escape the jacket. "What?" he questioned, annoyed at being treated like a child.

Sebastian smiled and rearranged the jacket on him, so it covered Ciel more. "So that your body won't become cold. When we return to the mansion, I'll prepare some hot milk for you. I'll add honey or brandy to sweeten it" he stated.

The interaction was interrupted as the roar of the chainsaw coming to life, disturbed the conversation between the two companions. " Oya! I won't let you both go so easily!" Grell exclaimed as he held his weapon up, he jumped into the air. "Lately, I've been encountering unsophisticated prey. My scythe and I are unsatisfied. Oh!" He added as he jumped toward them.

Sebastian and Ciel both looked up as the weapon came down upon them. Seeing her chance, Kagome ran forward catching Ciel as Sebastian threw him out of the way. She shielded him from the pieces of brick that flew from the ground with the impact of Grell's attack.

Grell chuckled and looked toward her. "Oh, so the feline has come out to play has she?" he questioned. "I can easily deal with you and the other human later." Turning his attention toward Sebastian whom stood across from Ciel and Kagome. "If I am the one to be hunted down, then I'd rather be the one to do the hunting, Little Sebas!" he teased softly, "Let us play a wonderful hide and seek!" he shouted.

Kagome held Ciel tightly, protecting him for everything she was worth. As she watched as Grell swung his weapon towards Sebastian once more. Sebastian grunted, "I think I have said this before, Please don't say such nauseating things!" he grunted as he avoided the attack.

Sebastian landed a few feet away, steadying himself from the attack. Grell chuckled, "Don't be like that! I'm sure you'll become addicted to the taste of my 'God's Scythe'" he yelled confidently, as he once more went in to attack Sebastian. He grunted however, as Sebastian blocked his attack with a lamp post.

Grell didn't seemed to shocked by the block on his attack. He chuckled lightly, "You're quite the man, Little Sebas! I like this about you too. However, This is the real beginning of the show!" He exclaimed, chuckling madly as his weapon roared to life once more. "If you get stuck by my 'God's Scythe', That Lamp post you have in your hands..would be no different from a tree branch!" he stated. Adding effect to his words, his weapon cut the lamp post in half as though it had only been a twig.

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Sebastian grunt in pain. She noticed the source of his pain as his arm began bleeding badly. Putting Ciel behind her she began to go toward Sebastian but stopped as Ciel grabbed her arm. Turning around she noticed as Ciel stayed quiet but shook his head. Sighing Kagome understood the message and watched as the battle continued.

Sebastian stood stiffened, his eyes wide. "Wha-" he murmured, before going silent. Kagome watched in concern as Sebastian stood still. Not moving a muscle, as he stared into space.

A slight chuckle came from Grell as he watched Sebastian. "How was it?" He questioned, licking his lips "It's filled with dramatic pain, isn't it?" he questioned. Holding up his weapon, he smiled in the direction of Sebastian. "That was the power of the death gods, 'Cinematic record'" he boasted happily.

Lowering his weapon, he rose the hand that wasn't holding it and continued speaking. "Death gods can use 'Cinematic Record' to relive the memories of those on the to-die list, for assessment. What kind of person is he? What kind of life had he led?" Grell stated speaking as though he was talking about the weather with good friends. Instead of in the middle of a battle. Smirking he continued gazing at Sebastian in satisfaction. "Whether to let him live on Or to kill him" Flicking his hair behind him he began walking towards Sebastian.

"The general saying that one's life flashes before their eyes just prior to death, that is just the 'death god' replaying the humans 'memories', 'this person should die' a person like this, We will use our scythe to sever the link between his memories and soul and this is how we 'end' his life." he stated with a confident smirk.

Sebastian glared at the vibrant man, he had recovered from his shock during the man's talk. "I think that is just a terrible interest, and this sort of spying activity.. is really the worst."

Grell chuckled wildly as he jumped into the air, his weapon poised for attack. "No, No! This is work but..Right! Makes people curious!" He replied as he swung his chainsaw towards Sebastian.

Sebastian avoided the attack, putting him back a few more feet. He grunted in annoyance as his shoes skidded across the gravel of the alleyway. He stiffened and turned around as he heard Grells voice from behind him.

"But if he's a bad man...Then it makes me wanna see even more!" Grell exclaimed as he once more brought his weapon down. Aiming for Sebastian's head as he did so.

Sebastian grunted as he felt his back hit the brick wall, the sound of Grell's chainsaw digging into the brick made him cringe.

Grell laughed wildly once again. His chainsaw still digging into the building as he leaned closer to Sebastian. "It's been boring trying to find humans to play hide and seek with me, Little Sebas!" he cooed, before chuckling in an evil fashion. "Once struck by the 'god's scythe', regardless of memories, soul, or space. Even if it's a demon, It will be sliced!" he exclaimed happily, as his chainsaw roared once more digging more viciously into the wall then before.

Kagome's attention was drawn away from the battle before her. When she felt Ciel shift behind her, direction her attention towards him. She noticed he was glancing at at his aunt, Madam Red. "Why?" he questioned softly.

Madam Red scoffed, as she looked at her nephew. "Why? You're asking me this now, how do you expect me to answer?" she questioned in response. She hummed softly, shaking her head. "You and I, have become 'guard dog' and 'sinner'. If you weren't a guard dog of this place, and became the hunted one instead..."

Kagome noticed the draw of her knife and her movement to slowly. Seeing the woman in red dash forward with her knife drawn, Kagome too rushed forward to block the attack the woman had aimed for Ciel. She barely heard the rest of Madam Red's exclamation.

"Then there would only be one path for you!" Madam Red yelled as she neared Ciel. She stilled in surprise as she noticed the blood hadn't come from Ciel as she wanted, but instead it came from the woman who had suddenly appeared.

Kagome grunted as the knife slice through her chest. It didn't go deep enough to damage anything, yet it had gone deep enough to draw blood. She stood before Ciel trying to catch her breath as her blood seemed to pound in her ears. "I won't let you hurt him" she muttered, as she faced off with Madam Red. She felt Ciel shaking behind her slightly, she didn't blame him. His only family left, had just tried to hurt him.

She let her aura expand towards the shaken boy, hoping to sooth him. After a few moments it seemed to work, as the boy stopped shivering. Instead she saw him peak from behind her to watch his aunt.

Kagome's jaw clenched as she watched the woman before her take deep breaths. "Madam!" She shouted, addressing the woman. "As a doctor, Why did you have to murder people?" she questioned.

Madam Red glared at her "I have no clue who you are, even if I told you, someone as young as you would not understand!" She shouted "You would never understand!" Without wasting anytime, the woman charged forward once more. Intent on attacking once more, her target changed from Ciel to Kagome for the time being.

Kagome braced herself, she wouldn't leave Ciel. She couldn't, he had given her a home during her time here. She couldn't do much, but she would protect the child with her life if need be. She grunted as she felt Madam Red's hand wrap around her neck tightly. Kagome didn't flinch as her gloved fingers dug into her skin.

"You! Get out of the way!" She exclaimed as she brought her knife toward Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of the sharp object. She heard Sebastian yell her name, but she couldn't. No, she wouldn't move. Hearing blood splatter but feeling no new wound upon her person. She opened her eyes, noticing Madam Red had paused in her attack and Sebastian coming towards them.

"Stop it! Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, as he came out from behind her. Kagome tried to catch her breath, as she watched as Sebastian did as he was instructed. Turning towards Ciel, who was now behind her. She waited for what he would say. "Don't kill her.." He murmured.

Kagome gasped as she noticed Sebastian was now bleeding heavily on his arm. Looking toward the spot Sebastian had previously been she noticed the blood that was now on the brick wall. "Sebastian.." she whispered.

Grell chuckled "Little Sebast's endurance is pretty good" He cooed softly, as the man turned his attention towards them. "His arm was already useless, but he still had to go help that woman" he muttered. Shaking his head, he continued speaking. "Compared to that, what do you have to say for yourself? Madam Red! Just kill them already!" he shouted.

Madam Red trembled "Can't" she muttered.

"Eh?" Grell questioned as he looked at Madam Red with a look of annoyance.

"I couldn't do it" She grunted, a light whimper to her words. "I..can't..kill them!" She shouted, sadness lacing her words.

Grell grunted "You're saying this _now? _After killing so many women, what's one more and a child?" he questioned, annoyance lacing his words as they were spoken. "If you don't kill them, It'll be your turn to be killed!" he exclaimed. "And you have a death god helping you too" he muttered with a sneer as he observed the woman in red.

Madam Red swung around so she was now facing Grell. "I can't ! This child, this woman they are-" her words were cut off as she jerked backwards. Her eyes wide as she looked down at the chainsaw that was digging into her chest. Blood came from her mouth as she looked ahead of her in shock.

"How disappointing Madam Red" Grell muttered "I am not longer interested In an ordinary woman like you!" he exclaimed, his weapon roaring to life as it dug into Madam Red's flesh. The force of the attack flung her backwards, making her land roughly on the hard pavement. The fresh blood spilling from her wound, as the events from her life began playing before her eyes.

" I love the way that you are being dyed by the red blood spurting out. Madam Red!" Grell exclaimed, before his eyes narrowed and he growled lowly. "I am not interested in the you, who got carried away by meaningless emotions!" Swinging his weapon to the side, making some of Madam Red's blood fling onto the surrounding building. He grunted in annoyance. "I helped you create alibis, Just for you, I broke the rules of a death gods and even helped you kill those women not on the death list. You have disappointed me!" he exclaimed. "In the end, you are no different from the ordinary woman!" Walking towards her, he quickly removed her red jacket. "You are not fit to wear red" he muttered.

Putting on the jacket he had just taken away from Madam Red he grunted. "The curtains of this cheap theater act of your life falls now! Good-bye Madam!" he stated before walking away from them.

Kagome turned toward Ciel who was standing beside her with wide eyes. Experiencing the one you love to die before your eyes was something Kagome never wanted to experience. She could only imagine the pain Ciel was going through right now. Glancing toward Sebastian she noticed that he too was studying the small boy waiting for the next movement.

Ciel knelled beside his now deceased aunt, avoiding the blood that was pooling around her. He brought his hand up and closed her wide eyes shut. "Sebastian, what are you doing?" he questioned softly.

Sebastian looked at Ciel in confusion as he held his wound, without looking up Ciel replied to the unspoken question. "Like I said, take down Jack the Ripper" he ordered. Taking his attention away from Madam Red, he glanced toward Sebastian with an emotionless gaze. "It's not over yet, Don't hesitate! Hurry up and finish him!"

Sebastian smirked "Yes my lord" he replied softly.

Laughter came from Grell as he stopped and turned to face them. "I actually wanted to let you off since I lost the momentum. However, since you all want to die so much. I shall send you to heaven!" he exclaimed as he withdrew his weapon and swung it at Sebastian.

Sebastian skidded back after avoiding the attack. His smile widened, putting his foot underneath a crate he lifted the object. "Heaven? I don't affinity with that place!" he replied, while kicking the crate towards Grell.

Grell sliced through the crate with his chainsaw, "I'm in a bad mood right now! I won't go easy on you!" he exclaimed while looking towards where Sebastian had been when the crate had been thrown at him.

His brow furrowed, Sebastian was no longer there. A soft tap of something landing on his weapon drew his attention to it. His eyes widened as he noticed Sebastian standing on it, seeing a blur of black rush towards him. He leaned back, avoiding the attack. He grunted and glared at the butler in annoyance. "Wait a moment you aimed for my face on purpose! You are not human!" he complained.

Sebastian chuckled a smirk on his face as he looked at Grell. "That's right. I am but a butler" he responded lightly.

Grell grunted in annoyance. "Do you really think a demon can win against a god?" he questioned.

Sebastian continued to smile, "What do you think?" he questioned "I myself do not know since I have never tried before" he replied. "However, since my master wants me to win, I WILL win."

Grell chuckled lightly waving his weapon back and forth. "I don't really know the relationship between you and that brat, but you two compliment each other well right? I'm jealous"

Sebastian's smile widened as Grell continued to speak. "However, even if you are a demon, you will perish once critically hit by my Death God's scythe! Aren't you scared?" he questioned.

Sebastian chuckled softly, "Not one bit" he responded "Currently, everything of mine belongs to my master, including my body, my soul and even every single strand of my hair. Following his orders as long as the contract is still in place, is the art of being a butler." he stated with confidence. "If he does not want me to die, then I won't die. If he wishes for my death, then I will disappear. "

Grell pushed his glasses up, "Oh?I love men who pursue the arts, Little Sebas!" he cooed "I'm going to use the heels of my shoes to step on this cold uncaring face of yours!" he exclaimed as he rushed towards Sebastian. Swinging his weapon at Sebastian he ordered "I want you to lick my shoes clean!"

Sebastian avoided the attack once more. Grell huffed as his chainsaw slice through the bricks of the building beside them. " A demon head and A death god. Apparently we are unable to reach a mutual understanding. If the job of a death god is to recover all the souls of the dead.." he grunted softly as he avoided a kick that came from Sebastian. "Then Demons can be likened to the pests that snatch these souls away just for the sake of devouring them!" he exclaimed. "No matter how much love I put in, it won't bear fruit..it's like...the tragic story of Romeo and Juliet"

Kagome, Ciel and Sebastian all stiffened and looked at Grell in shock as he began making dramatic poses. _Is this guy seriously a death god? _Kagome mentally wondered. Grell jumped onto the roof top of one of the surrounding buildings. When he balanced himself on the edge of the rooftop, he glanced down at them with a smirk. "You and me shall be the cast in this show, I think even Shakespeare will be in awe!" he exclaimed. "Ah little Sebas, Why are you little Sebas- Why don't you throw away the unlucky name your master gave you, and just focus your attention on me?" he questioned.

Sebastian smirked as he followed Grell onto the rooftop, "All it takes is that one sentence. From the time when master addressed me as 'Sebastian' That Sentence became my new contract" he stated, kicking Grell when he was done talking. "Since that day, I became 'Sebastian'. I made a vow to the moon'."

Kagome and Ciel stood in silence, as the two disappeared over the rooftop. Kagome tried to keep her attention from the lifeless body as she waited for what Ciel wanted her to do next. "Kagome hurry and tend to Sebastian. Make sure he doesn't get hurt, do whatever you have to" he ordered "I'll be fine" he added when seeing her concerned look.

Kagome nodded, looking at the tall building she grunted. She didn't have the ability to just jumped up there as Grell and Sebastian did. She could however climb, ignoring the slight pain in her chest. She began climbing the brick building mentally thanking Grell for making so many dents that assisted her in her mission to the top.

After a few moments, she finally reached the top. Trying to catch her breath, she looked at the events playing out between the two men. The moon shone brightly behind them as they battled, pulling herself up at the top completely. Her eyes widened as she noticed the oncoming attack, ignoring the pain in her muscles she rushed forward.

Grell swung his chainsaw down, fully intent on killing the demon before him. He chuckled with wide eyes as red blood spilled forward from the open wound. His eyes narrowed however as small hands stopped his weapon from moving. Looking at the person before him, he growled in frustration as instead of Sebastian's blood it was the woman from before. "You ruined my perfect attack! You are dirtying my scythe with your dirty blood!" he shouted in outrage.

Kagome grunted, as her hands held weakly onto the weapon. _Why was she playing shield today?_ She mentally questioned. As her life began showing she continued holding onto the weapon feeling her powers come forward as she grasped tighter onto the weapon as her gaze began to get hazy.

Grell's eyes widened as he noticed parts of her life's movie. "You're a miko?" he questioned in amazement his full attention was now on a creature thought to be extinct even by death gods. Feeling a burning on his hands he looked down, his eyes widening to a comical extent. His once trustful Scythe was now being burned by miko powers, he tried to pull away but failed as the heat only got worse. Dropping his weapon, he jumped back and watched in horror as his weapon melted in the females grasp.

When the weapon disappeared from her grasp Kagome stood slouched before Sebastian. Panting heavily she gazed at the reaper who was looking at her with a shocked expression. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Kagome turned to look behind her. Noticing Sebastian's concerned glance she smiled softly. "I'm fine" she reassured him.

Sebastian looked at her with disbelief. Taking off his jacket, he laid it over her shoulders. "Stay here, I will finish him off" he stated. Before Kagome could respond, Sebastian disappeared in a blur of black. Falling to the ground, Kagome tried to control her breathing. She had no clue if she would survive this, closing her eyes she listened weakly to the sounds of the battle between Sebastian and Grell. Now that they were even, she didn't doubt Sebastian would win.

If she died now, she would be fine with it. Hearing a new voice, Kagome opened her eyes and observed the scene with a frown. A new reaper had appeared before her, he smiled softly towards her before turning to Sebastian and Grell. "Sorry to intrude on your battle. I am here to pick up this death god" he said with disgust, as he looked toward the beaten Grell. After listing off Grell's offenses and talking to Sebastian, the man left with Grell.

Once they were gone Kagome sighed in relief. Noticing Sebastian was now standing a few feet in front of her she smiled weakly as she rose. Her legs tremble as she got up "We won" she stated, before trying to approach him. Just as she reached him she felt her world darken and herself falling. The last thing she heard before falling into darkness was Sebastian's quiet and reassuring voice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Inuyasha nor do I own anything of Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke with a pounding in her head, groaning she brought her hand to her head to rub her temples hoping to ease the pain. Opening her eyes, she quickly shut them as the bright light evaded her senses. Taking a deep breath she groaned as the pain among her body began to make its self more known. Frowning she tried to remember what had happened to get her in this condition.<p>

Her eyes opened wide as the images of the battle with the death god, Grell, entered her mind. That's right, she had gotten the worst wounds of her life during that battle. _I'm still alive _she thought with a sigh of relief. In truth, she hadn't been ready to die, not then. Sitting up in the bed, she hissed at the pain the movement brought.

As the light sheet fell from her body she looked down to her bandaged chest and blushed slightly. _Did Sebastian do this? _Though the man had seen her naked more then one time, that had been when she was conscious. Seeing her naked when she was asleep however was a totally different thing. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked down at her bandages and noticed they weren't stained with blood. Curiosity getting the better of her she began to unwrap the bandages from her person.

When her naked skin became noticeable she stared at in awe. Either her miko powers had been working over time or whoever had healed her had one good healing medicine. She sighed softly as her hands lightly traced over the scar that remained across her chest. Well she definitely wouldn't be applying to become a model in her time, but at least she was alive.

"I see you are awake now"

The soft voice drew Kagome from her observation of her own body. Stiffening up at the surprise of the voice, she covered her chest quickly. Glancing toward the door, her body relaxed as she noticed who was at the door, though her arms still covered her chest. "Yeah, hey Sebastian" she greeted softly with a smile.

Sebastian gave a light chuckle as he ventured into the room after closing the door. "Are you feeling better?" he questioned, as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

Kagome nodded "Yes, how long was I sleeping for?"

Sebastian took her old bandages and tossed them into the trash bin before looking at her. "A week, almost two weeks" he responded softly.

Kagome frowned pulling her sheet up to cover her chest she meet Sebastian's gaze. "What happened to..Madam Red?" she questioned.

Sebastian sighed "She had joined her family in the cemetery."

Kagome nibbled lightly on her bottom lip and turned her attention to her covered lap. The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Kagome looked back toward Sebastian. Studying him she cleared her throat to gain the males attention. Once getting his attention, she voiced the questions that were in her mind. "How is your injury, also how is Ciel doing?"

Sebastian chuckled softly and shook his head, a light smile upon his face. "It's gone, demon blood" he answered simply. "As for Ciel, he is feeling some pain but for the most part, he is fine" he answered honestly.

Kagome nodded her head slowly, "Ah that's right. I forgot you had demon blood for a moment." Yawning lightly, she slumped back, resting against the pillow behind her she gazed at Sebastian with tired eyes.

"You should get more rest." he suggested seeing her frown he chuckled. "Or not, however I have something to discuss with you. Do you remember the other death god, the one that came and got the death god we fought?" he questioned. Seeing her nod, he continued speaking "He told me of a way to get you back to the Feudal Era of Japan."

Kagome gasped as she looked at the male in amazement, her heart seemed to speed up. She could go back, she could finally see her friends again. Her smile from the news dropped into a frown. This means she would have to leave Sebastian, Ciel. She would never see either of them again. _What did I expect that I would stay there forever? _Shaking her head to look at Sebastian she smiled once more. "T-That's great, when will I be going?" she questioned.

He offered her a small smile. "Whenever you would like. I have the needed supplies and you are healed enough that it should be fine for you to return."

Kagome felt as though her throat had just closed up, meeting Sebastian's gaze she sighed and looked back at her hands that were currently resting on her lap. "I-tomorrow I guess" she replied softly. She didn't want to leave. The very thought of doing so made her heart ache but she knew she had to eventually. She couldn't stay here forever she still had a mission in the past. Why did the thought of leaving make her heart ache so much?

Sebastian nodded and got from his chair. The noise of the chairs legs scrapping against the wooden floor got Kagome's attention back on him. "Okay, get some rest then. I will bring up dinner for you in a few hours until then Relax a lot will happen tomorrow"

Nodding Kagome watched as Sebastian left the room. She wanted to stop him, tell him to stay here with her. But her own thoughts stopped her, yes she knew she had a growing affection for the tall male. Yet her heart had just gotten over its attachment to Inuyasha, she sighed softly As the male left the room leaving her alone.

As she looked around the room, her mind and heart tried to settle her thoughts on the tall, dark demon butler that had just left the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kagome rubbed her head and groaned in frustration. She had been thinking since Sebastian left her room, and yet still hours later her heart and her mind were weighing on different options. She had to settle this, she had to. Before she got more attached, before she got hurt by being on a one-sided love again. She had to know how Sebastian felt about her.<p>

The door opened, gaining Kagome's attention. She took in a deep breath of air, as the man of her thoughts entered the room and tray carrying her dinner in his hold. He smiled at her as he entered into the now darkened room, coming toward her he put the tray onto her bedside table before he quietly went around the room and lit a few candles.

Turning around toward her he approached the bed once more

As he helped her into a sitting position without annoying her still tense and sore muscles. Once she was seated he put the tray in front of her. "Make sure to eat all that and then go to sleep. I will come and get it later on. You will have wake early tomorrow morning so we can begin in what is needed to send you back" he instructed softly.

Kagome nodded and looked at her food. As anything that Sebastian made, the meal looked perfect. She looked up at him with smile, "Thank you" she stated.

Nodding Sebastian sighed before going towards the door. "Good Night Lady Kagome" he stated. As he opened the door Kagome felt a surge of panic go through his being.

"Wait Sebastian!" She exclaimed, gaining his attention.

Sebastian stood still at the door, his hand still on the door knob he turned his head slightly in the direction of Kagome's bed. Taking it as a silent command to continue, Kagome voiced the only thought going through her mind. "I think..I like you!" she confessed her voice was barely above a whisper when she had spoken.

After a few moments and Sebastian not doing anything besides standing there. She began to get nervous, had he not heard her? Or was he insulted by her confession. Her heart got heavy and she wanted to slap herself. She had never been so bold before and now she knew why. She mentally cursed herself, how could she do something so stupid.

"I know" She was pulled from her thoughts at Sebastian's quiet reply. He knows, what does that mean. Does he reject her confession, does he like her in the same fashion.' I know' who says that to a confession. Her brow furrowed she looked up to question him on his answer and noticed he was gone.

Her frown deepened what had that meant. It didn't help anything, but she was guessing it meant he didn't like her in the same fashion. _Wonderful, now he hates me. Why does no guy like me in the romantic sense _she pondered sadly. Looking down at the food on her lap she sighed softly. "I'm not very hungry now" she mumbled to the empty room.

Lifting up the tray she sat it on her bedside table. Before sliding down onto the bed, getting into a comfortable position she looked up at her ceiling. _At least I'm leaving tomorrow, but still rejection hurts. _Closing her eyes she cleared her mind and soon felt herself giving into the exhaustion she felt.

* * *

><p>Morning had come to quickly for Kagome, yawning as she stretched from her bed she looked around her room with a blank stare. Her heart still hurt from the answer Sebastian had given her the previous night. With a night of restless slumber she didn't feel any better. Throwing back the sheet and comforter from the bed, she carefully sat on the side letting her feet get use to being on the hard floor.<p>

Once she felt comfortable enough she rose slowly from the bed, sighing in relief as her legs didn't give out on her. Looking around the room, her attention went to her bedside table she sighed softly when noticing that the food from the dinner last night was gone along with the carrying tray. _Well Sebastian never has gone back on his word before, though I do feel bad for wasting the food _she thought with a slight huff. Shaking her head, she went toward the dresser and grabbed her clean casual clothing. Holding the bundle of clothing to her chest she walked towards her bathing quarters and started the bath. _May as well get cleaned before meeting everyone. _Sighing softly, she waited until the tub was full before climbing in.

After she finished cleaning herself and spending a few moments relaxing. She got from the tub and began draining the water. After that task was done, she dried herself off before getting dressed in her clothing. Putting her dirty clothing into the hamper she then went back into her bedroom, sitting at the vanity she began to towel dry her hair. Once satisfied with it, she brushed through it quickly before tying it up into a ponytail.

Looking at her reflection she sighed softly, she didn't blame Sebastian if he didn't see her as more than a friend. After all it wasn't as though she was an outstanding beauty. Sure, she had some good qualities but nothing that could match up to him. A knock coming from her door pulled her attention away from her inner worries, straightening out her clothing she looked toward the door with a brow furrowed. "Come in" she stated softly.

The door opened slowly, the man on her thoughts entered her room in his usual butler attire. Kagome stiffened and stared at the surface of the vanity. "A-ah Hi Sebastian, is there anything I can do for you?" she questioned nervously.

Sebastian entered more into the room, closing the door behind his person he came to her side. Looking down at her with no expression, "Yes- I came to tell you more about what you will need to do to permanently remove the curse from your person" he stated stiffly.

Kagome frowned, Sebastian's cold tone with her didn't go unnoticed. _So, I guess it was rejection _She thought sadly. Smiling brightly at him, she motioned for him to take a seat. "Okay, what do I have to do?" she questioned happily Trying to cover the pain she was feeling.

Sebastian rose a brow at her fake voice but said nothing as he took the offered seat. "As mentioned before that other death god, William T. Spears, knew of a way to send you back and remove the curse from your person. I will help send you back, however-you will need to defeat the woman that placed this curse upon you, by yourself. If you get any help your curse will be stuck with you forever." he stated softly, while he studied Kagome's now stiffened form.

Kagome looked at Sebastian her mouth slightly ajar. "How can I defeat someone that powerful by myself? I-I mean, I'm weak!" she exclaimed slightly panicked she rose from her seat and began pacing the room. "I-I can't do it. I can't do that by myself I just can't!"

A soft sigh came from Sebastian as he stood. "Miss Kagome" he stated, once he was sure he had Kagome's attention he began talking once more. " You destroyed a death gods weapon, you took multiple hits and are still alive. You can do it, you seem to be the only one who doubts your powers." he stated softly. Shaking his head, he passed by Kagome and went toward the door, opening it he stepped outside the room before looking at Kagome. "You can do it, prepare yourself. In an hours time come to the garden and I will have portal ready for you." Without waiting for a response from the stunned girl he shut the door and left Kagome to her own thoughts.

Kagome sat onto her bed she had just woken up an hour previous and she was already exhausted. Shaking her head, she looked around the room looking for anything she should take with her. _May as well get ready _She thought with a huff as she rose and began going through her few belongings.

An hour later, Kagome walked out the back door of Ciel's temporary home. She squinted against the harsh rays of the sun. Sighing softly, she looked further into the garden trying to find where Sebastian was. Once her gaze met the familiar tall figure that could only belong to Sebastian she smiled sadly. Clutching the small bundle in her grasp she made her way toward where Sebastian was standing.

Once she reached him, her eyes widened as she noticed Ciel waiting on a cement bench near Sebastian. She smiled as she went toward him "Hello Ciel, I didn't think you would be here!" she greeted happily.

Ciel smirked towards her approaching figure, "Of course. I always see off every nusence in my life" he teased softly.

Kagome laughed lightly as she shook her head, yes Ciel was defintly like her brother. "Well I'm glad to see you once last time." she replied, while ruffling his hair, earning a glare from the small boy.

"Are you ready?"

The soft voice that only belonged to Sebastian pulled her away from her torture on Ciel's hair. She turned to face him and noticed he was drawing a design with his own blood on the hard concrete that covered the ground. Frowning, Kagome nodded. "Yes" she replied when the motion alone wasn't noticed. "I am" she added.

Sebastian looked up at her when his task was finished. Standing up, he pointed towards the design on the floor. "Step inside it. Make sure you don't touch any of the lines" he instructed.

Nibbling lightly on her bottom lip, Kagome sighed softly. Nodding she said a quiet goodbye to Ciel and grasped her package tighter before walking toward the design. Carefully she stepped into the open spaces in it and turned to look back at Sebastian. "Like this?" she questioned.

Nodding Sebastian walked to where he was standing before her. "Stay still" he instructed. Nodding, Kagome watched nervously as Sebastian began chanting words quietly. She didn't understand what he was saying but when the sign below her began glowing she figured it was needed to transport her to another period in time.

Her eyes widened as her body began to tingle and glow, looking toward Sebastian she noticed he had stopped chanting and was now looking at her with a soft smile. "Remember Kagome, you can beat the woman yourself." chuckling softly at her slightly dazed expression, Sebastian smiled as she began to disappear before him. Kagome's heart seemed to beat madly at his chuckle. As the world around her began to fade she heard Sebastian's words. "I will see you again" Kagome couldn't question what he meant by that as her sight was suddenly overwhelmed with a bright light.

Shutting her eyes she felt her breath get knocked from her. Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight that greeted her. "I'm here! Sebastian, Ciel we did it!" she exclaimed happily. Her enthusiasm fell as she noticed neither male was with her, she was now alone in feudal Japan. Shaking her head she smiled softly, _This is for the best-but for now, I need to find Inuyasha I wonder how close I am to Inuyasha's forest? _She mentally questioned. Sighing she grasped her package and began walking into the forest hoping she would come across someone that would point her to her destination.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grunted in annoyance as he leaned further into the tree he was sitting in, not minding the bark that was digging through his clothing and lightly scratching his skin. Huffing, Inuyasha shoved his hands into the sleeves of his clothing as he looked at the village not that far off from where he was positioned. He sighed softly, he missed her. They had been searching ever since she had gone through the portal and the demoness who had cast the spell or curse on Kagome had left before they could attack her.<p>

He grunted again, they had searched everywhere. After six months of him and the rest of their small group searching for their missing member and not finding anything. They were almost ready to give up but after searching non stop, they had finally decided to return to Keade's village to rest some. Shifting his position on the tree branch, he looked down as he heard a light jingle come from his clothing. He looked down at the jar hanging loosely by a thread that was attached to his wrist. The jewel shards jingled around the class jar, tapping against the surface.

They had managed to get a few more jewel sharps in their search. He had a feeling the final battle with Naraku would be coming soon. If they couldn't find Kagome soon, he hoped they could at least find the demoness that had cast the spell on their friend. Maybe they could at least get some answers.

"Inuyasha, Keade and Sango have fixed lunch, will you be joining us?"

Looking down from his perch Inuyasha studied his male companion. A perverted monk of all things, had become one of his most trustful companions. He huffed in amusement as he noticed the red hand print the marked the monks face. "Yeah, Yeah Miroku." he replied while hopping down from his perch. "Let's go get some food" he added roughly.

Nodding with a smile, Miroku put his hands into the sleeves of his robe before he began to lead the way to Keade's home. He stopped when Inuyasha's footsteps behind him stopped. The ever curious monk, looked behind him at his friend who was looking into the forest. "Inuyasha, what is it?" he questioned curiously.

Inuyasha's brows knitted together as he stared into the forest for a few more moments, his ears pointed forward as his full attention was on the deep foliage. Taking in a deep scent of the surrounding smells his figure stiffened and his ears perked up. "Kagome" he whispered in amazement before rushing into the foliage. Miroku stiffened too as he watched Inuyasha disappear.

Not wasting anytime Miroku headed back towards Keade's hut. "Sango, Keade Shippo! Kagome!" he shouted happily as he approached the hut. The last name got the wanted result as all three that were called hurried out the hut and looked at Miroku.

Sango was the first to speak, "What about Kagome, Miroku?" she questioned with wide eyes.

The monk smiled, and pointed towards the forest frantically. "Inuyasha got her scent, he weny that way!" he exclaimed.

Sango's eyes widened, "Let's go then!" She exclaimed before starting into the way Miroku had pointed. Not wanting to be left behind, Shippo followed behind Sango frantically trying to keep up. Miroku turned towards Keade who was waiting beside the hut with a small smile. "You best hurry child, before they leave ye. This old woman shall wait here for ye to return with ye companions" the elder woman stated softly.

Miroku nodded, before rushing into the foliage trying to catch up with his frantic companions.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed softly as she ducked underneath a low tree branch. She had yet to find a path, she wished she still had her feline senses right now. Though she didn't know the scent for most things, she did know the scent of a village it would make it easier to not be lost.<p>

Hearing approaching footsteps she frowned and stiffened. She had yet to be bothered, her eyes narrowed as she looked into the surrounding forest. Putting her 'bundle' onto the forest floor she quickly grabbed a broken branch and held it like one would hold a knife. Tense she listened to the approaching footsteps preparing herself for the upcoming battle.

As the person finally made themselves known, Kagome dropped her 'weapon' as she stared at the familiar figure who was currently looking at her with wide eyes. A smile came to her face, "Inuyasha!" she shouted happily before launching herself at the stunned male. Putting her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly.

After a few moments he relaxed and returned the hug while burrowing his face into her hair. "You're back Kagome, you're alive. Where were you?" he questioned, as he pulled away from the woman's embrace. Looking his close friend over, trying to detect anything that may be out of place. He gently traced her facial features. "Is it really you? You've changed some, so has your scent? Also, what's with the clothing?" he questioned curiously.

Kagome smiled at the questions and looked him over. "Yes Inuyasha it is me. Its from the curse that was placed on me, that also answers the question about my clothing" she answered with a light chuckle.

Before Inuyasha could question any more, three more figures appeared. "Sango, Miroku and Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed as she left Inuyasha's presence to greet her friends. They all welcomed her with open arms. Kagome's heart lightened at the presence of the friends. She talked with them happily, before Inuyasha finally interrupted the reunion.

"Not that this isn't touching or anything, but we should leave the forest before your blubbering attracts attention. Let's go back to Keade's hut, I'm hungry" he huffed out before beginning to walk back the way he had came.

Kagome shook her head in amusement and glanced towards her companions. "He is right, let's go. I will tell you what happened along the way" Kagome stated in a light tone, her friends nodded happily.

Kagome sighed softly, going back towards her small 'bundle' she picked it before catching Shippo as he jumped towards her. Looking towards her friends, Kagome motioned for them to lead the way. Looking behind her once more, Kagome smiled _Goodbye Sebastian, Goodbye Ciel _She thought mentally before following after her friends.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in contentment as she walked the familiar dirt path. She was on her way toward the well, after a meal with her old companions and telling them about where she had been and all that had happened. Inuyasha had suggested she go home for a quick visit, before coming back.<p>

Kagome agreed, though she hadn't told her companions about the battle she would have to endure by herself. She wanted to return home and see her family one last time, before the battle that may determine how she may or may not live the rest of her life. She also had to get some supplies that would help her in the battle.

Smiling as she walked up to the well, she touched the wood lightly before turning to look behind her. "Sorry to leave so soon after getting back you guys" she stated softly, as she looked over each of her friends.

Inuyasha huffed and handed the jewel shards to her, "Make sure not to lose them and you better be back in the next few days or I will pull you back by your hair if I need to" he stated gruffly.

Smiling Kagome took the jar before looking at the rest of her companions. "I will bring back things for you guys" she stated softly.

They all smiled, wishing her luck on getting home. Nodding to them, she waved goodbye before jumping into the depths of the well. Her body tingling as the familiar surge of ancient power washed over her body.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Inuyasha, nor do I own anything of Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>The suns first rays warmed up the once cold pavement of the Higurashi shrine. The animals amongst the shrine and from the city below began to wake from their slumber so they could begin their morning tasks. The animals weren't the only ones that were beginning to rise from their slumber, the residents of the Higurashi shrine too were beginning to wake.<p>

"Kagome, wake up!" a soft voice ordered through the quiet household "Just because its Sunday, you can't sleep in all day you need to wake up, the courtyard needs to be swept before the visitors come" the soft voice spoke again, her tone hardening as it gave the command.

A soft sigh was heard under a bundle of blankets and slowly a disheveled young woman appeared from the mountain that was made of comforters and sheets. "Alright, Alright mama I'm up I will be downstairs in a little." Came the hoarse reply of one Higurashi Kagome. She huffed lightly, as she removed herself completely from the pile of blankets she had burrowed into during her slumber the previous evening.

Hearing a satisfied huff come from her mother, Kagome smiled and shook her head making her messy locks fall from the hair tie that was holding them in place. Frowning, she took the hair tie out before running her hand through her thick hair as her mind began to wake up. After a few moments she was satisfied that she had been able to get some of the knots from her rebellious hair and stood from her bed.

Slowly she walked toward her closet, stretching her still stiff limbs as she did so. Yawning lightly, she opened the door to her closet and gazed over each item of clothing she had. Her gaze stopped at the far end of her closet, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip she pushed the other clothes out of the way to get to the item that had gained her attention. Her eyes instantly brightened as she looked over one of the her favorite and most memorable pieces. Grabbing the fabric she pulled it out, looking at the detail a small sad smile came upon her face.

"Its still so beautiful" She whispered softly as she gazed over the designs on the fabric. It was a simple piece, but each time she looked at it she knew the events had really happened. That he was real, and not just part of her imagination. Each time she gazed at the dress, or traced the only other attachments to them she had. She felt a light but painful pang tear through her heart.

Her mother had suggested that she get rid of the items if they cause her pain. But she couldn't do it, no matter how much it would benefit her she couldn't. The mere thought of doing so felt like she was about to throw away half her own heart, half of her soul. It was impossible.

Sighing lightly, Kagome put the dress back into the closet. Touching its fabric as she did so. No matter how much she loved it, she couldn't wear it now, that piece deserved to only be worn during a special occasion. One that she hasn't found yet. Smiling softly, Kagome went back to look at the other pieces of clothing her closet held. Now wasn't a time for memories, she had to get downstairs before her mother came up to get her again.

Grabbing a fresh pair of pants, along with a simple t shirt she quickly changed from her pajamas into her clothing of the day. Putting her pajamas into the hamper she quickly went around her room doing her own personal chores. Once her bed was made and her room was clean of any trash. She went toward the bathroom across the hall. Washing her face and teeth, she brushed through her thick hair quickly. Nodding to her own reflection, she made to move out of the bathroom.

A sparkle of silver caught her attention before she could leave, going toward where it came from she opened the jewelry box and looked inside. Her lips lifted in a small smile, as she looked over the only two pieces in the box. _These I can still wear _She thought fondly as she pulled the jewelry from the box. The first was a feline collar, her friends often thought she had become a rebel when she wore this piece. However, that was further from the truth. It was still as beautiful as it had been the first time she wore it _however then, I was a feline _She thought with a light snicker as she clasped the collar around her neck.

It still fit, something she was grateful for. Looking at her reflection she couldn't help but noticed how much she had changed. _I wonder if it still works? _She thought lightly. She had never tried to communicate with them when she returned, nor had she tried to communicate with them during her time in the past. The mere thought was ridiculous. _But then, I have been told many times that I am ridiculous _Shaking her head, amused with her own thoughts Kagome shrugged her shoulders. _I may as well give it a try. _

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as one hand rose to grasp the collar. _Sebastian..Ciel, can you here me? _She questioned mentally. She stood in the bathroom for a few moments, holding in her breath as she waited for a reply. It didn't surprise her when she didn't get one, Ciel may have already passed on by now. Sebastian, she had no clue where he would have gone.

But why would he answer her call. Her heart beat painfully at that thought. Frowning, she grabbed the other necklace and put it on. It was still simple and beautiful along with the collar, which looked like a choker, this piece of jewelery was one of her favorite.

Nodding in approval at her own reflection, Kagome closed the jewelry box and started down the stairs. Heading towards the Kitchen, she took her usual seat across from her brother.

"It's about time you got down here, I thought you fell asleep again" her mother scolded lightly, as she placed her breakfast in front of her.

After thanking her mother, Kagome chuckled lightly. "No mama, it's hard to fall back asleep after getting woken up by you" she teased lightly, before taking a bite of her breakfast. After talking some more with her family, Kagome finished her meal. Washing off the dirty dish she put it in the drainer before walking towards the entrance of their home.

Walking outside, she yawned softly as she stretched. She had always enjoyed the out doors, in any time period so she was usually out in the courtyard as much as she could be. "Today is a wonderful day for yard work" she commented softly. With her grandfather getting older, it was up to her and her brother to do most of the work around the shrine now. Not that she minded.

Going towards the tool shed, Kagome quickly gathered the broom and dust pan before going back to the courtyard. Looking around the area with narrowed eyes she tried to decided which place would be the best to start at. Shrugging and decided to start at the middle Kagome made her way over. As the light sound of the bristles of the broom began hitting the pavement Kagome began to look around the shrine grounds. Her gaze went over every object, making sure nothing was out of order.

As her gaze settled on the well house, her movements slowed down to where she was hardly even moving any more. _So many memories.._She thought sadly as she studied the old building. She hadn't been in it for over a year, not since the defeat of Naraku and the demoness who had placed the curse on her . Frowning, she thought back to the first and only battle she had done on her own.

It had been anything but easy. She wouldn't say she had gotten away from that battle without a wound but she had won. However not even a week after that battle, she had found her friends and was pulled into the final battle with Naraku. The battle that they had won. That had been her last, and final time in the Feudal Era.

She sighed softly as she continued sweeping. Sure, her heart ached at not being able to see her friends from that era. But her heart ached even more from not being able to see Ciel or Sebastian. Yes, Mainly Sebastian. The man had captured and still held her heart, even though she hadn't seen him for awhile.

The soft tap of footsteps clicking on the pavement pulled Kagome from her thoughts, frowning at being interrupted. She didn't bother to look up from her task as she spoke to the visitor. "I'm sorry, the shrine won't be open to visitors for another few hours. If you would like, please come back at that time and you can get a tour" she stated softly and as a kind as she could.

The footsteps stopped and she heard a light and masculine chuckle from the visitor. Her brow furrowed, she stopped in her task to look up at the visitor. Was it someone from her school, it didn't sound like any of her classmates. As her gaze met the visitors her eyes widened, with her mouth slightly ajar she looked over his form. Dressed in casual clothing, was a man she never thought she would see again.

She was brought from her observations as he began to speak. "I'm sorry, I am not here for a tour. I am actually looking for priestess that goes by the name of Kagome Higurashi. Do you know her?" he questioned softly, an amused smile upon his face as he looked her over.

Kagome felt her mind shut off as she heard his soft relaxing voice for the first time in a year. She looked him over with wide eyes. "Sebastian.." She whispered as her mind began whirling with questions on how he now stood before her. Seeing his nod, she shook her head and dropped the broom from her hold. "What are you doing here?" she questioned softly.

He chuckled lightly again "I am a demon Kagome. I have been looking for you since Master Ciel passed away fifty years ago. When you called me earlier it helped me find your location" he stated softly a small amused smile upon his face.

Kagome couldn't contain her energy or anxiousness anymore. Without thinking she ran toward Sebastian, wrapping her arms around his torso she snuggled into his clothed chest. "I thought you rejected me" she murmured "Why did you come and find me?" she didn't dare and look up at him as she asked the question.

A soft sigh was heard from Sebastian, Kagome nearly jumped as she felt his strong arms return the embrace. "I didn't reject you" he stated softly, the reply made Kagome look up at him with a cautious glance. "I was under contract with Master Ciel. My soul, body and heart was restricted only for him. However, once he had passed I was free. Since then, I had been looking for you." he stated softly, his once cold gaze softened. "Will you allow me to protect you?" he questioned.

Kagome blushed softly, as she looked at him curiously. "Are you sure for how long?"

Sebastian lightly pulled away from the embrace and picked up her petite hand in his own hand. "For as long as you will allow me too" he answered while placing a light kiss upon the back of her hand.

Kagome felt her face heat up to a new degree. Looking down at the still knelled Sebastian a soft smile came to her face. Her heart felt so much lighter now, and it felt like the first time in a long time she could finally breath. "Sebastian" she stated softly, grabbing the males attention as he looked up to meet her gaze. "I would love to have you here."

Sebastian stood so he was now standing a few feet taller then her, he smiled softly as she once again embraced him. "Please don't leave me again" she murmured.

Chuckling lightly he returned the embrace"I wouldn't even think of doing such a thing" he whispered, as tightened his hold on her.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing of _Inuyasha _nor do I own anything of _Kuroshitsuji_

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed softly as she settled back into her uncomfortable chair, with a grunt she tried to get comfortable with the small space provided. "Why are we coming here again?" she questioned in annoyance as she looked at the amused face of her husband, who was seated next to her.<p>

Sebastian chuckled softly, "We come here at the time every year, dear. We will be landing soon just be patient" he replied in amusement.

Kagome huffed as she patted her bulging stomach lightly, "Yes I know we come here every year. But why did we have to come again this year, when I'm in this condition. Couldn't we have just come later in the year when you know I don't look like an air balloon." Pouting she tried to cross her arms above her chest but her stomach was preventing her from doing so. _Only three more months Kagome then you will be able to get your stomach back. Just three more months. _

A light giggle came from the other side of her husband, she didn't need to look to know it was her son who was laughing his head off at her predicament. Looking over from the corner of her eye, she noticed that indeed her three year old son was currently laughing his head off in his seat. "Mama, you're so big!" he exclaimed, motioning his small arms and pudgy hands out as if to show her size. He then went back to laughing.

"Oh, you think your so cool Mason. If everyone had fast metabolism like you, then gyms would become broke" she replied with a light huff. Glaring at her husband as he attempted to cover his laugh with his hand she frowned in a pout and turned her attention away from both of the males in her life. Instead she opened the window and gazed at the landscape beneath her.

Yes, she enjoyed going to London on their yearly trips. However, this pregnancy was a lot more difficult then her first one had been. So she was sure she would be stuck inside most of the time. No matter how much she had seen London, she never got tired of its sites. Shaking her head lightly, she glanced back toward her husband. A light smile came upon her face as she watched his interaction with their first born.

Glancing back out the window, she thought of her life and how it had been since he first reappeared in it seven years ago. She was now twenty four, she and Sebastian had gotten married two years after they had started dating. Every day was a joy, and while they made yearly trips to London for business that Sebastian had. Along with visiting Ciel and Elizabeth's graves and checking in on their children and grandchildren. They still lived in Japan, a few blocks away from the shrine she grew up in, but close enough that if her mother needed help they could get there without much hassle.

The long trips back and forth between the two didn't usually bother her, she and Sebastian had decided on staying in Japan for the fact that it would be much easier and less hassle to stay there and visit London once a year. Instead of moving to London and coming back to Japan every holiday to see her family. That was another blessing, in a way- Since Sebastian had no family, they didn't have to decide who's home they wanted to go to for what holiday.

She sighed lightly and once more ran her hand lightly across her bulging stomach. Her mind still passing the time as she thought about past events. Her small smile turned into a light smirk as she thought back to the first time she and Sebastian had visited London together.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kagome huffed in annoyance as she followed her tall boyfriend through the crowded halls of the airport. They had just arrived and after getting their suitcases and they were heading toward the entrance way of the airport. Sadly, Sebastian seemed to have forgotten about her, and she was now trying to carry her suitcases along with keeping an eye on him without bumping into anyone.<em>

_She grunted softly as her suitcase nicked the wall near by. She wished she had just let Sebastian carry her suitcase as he had first suggested. But no, she had to be stubborn and say she wanted to carry it for herself. All she wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep. Grunting in annoyance she stopped and put her suitcase down beside her._

_With narrowed eyes as she glanced around the busy building, trying to find the familiar head of hair. Taking a deep breath, she called out for her partner. "Sebastian!" She yelled. She knew that technically yelling wasn't needed as the male she was calling for had excellent hearing. But still, she was frustrated and confused. She didn't want to be alone right now. So the looks she was getting from people nearby weren't bothering her as much as they usually would._

"_Yes, Kagome?" _

_Kagome jumped as she turned around and met the amused expression of Sebastian. She pouted as she looked over his form. Relief evident on her face. "Where did you go?" she questioned with a light huff. "Not everyone has long legs like you do mister!" she added while softly poking his chest with her index finger._

_Sebastian chuckled "I thought you were right behind me, be glad I found you before anyone else did" he stated with amusement. Reaching down he took her suitcase out of her hand and it soon joined his own. After the suitcases were arranged, and ignoring her words of protest Sebastian grasped her hand in his own free one. "lets go, our transportation is almost here. If we don't hurry they will leave us" he stated before pulling her forward. _

_Kagome watched the back of Sebastian's tall figure as the man effortlessly directed them through the crowed. Soon they were standing outside, in front of the airport as they waited for their ride. Kagome took in a breath of fresh air as she looked around the area. It was different then Japan, which was to be expected. It was still beautiful though, even with only the airport in view. The air was much different then her home land, as was everything else it seemed. She looked at Sebastian, "What are we going to do after this?" she questioned anxiously. Her bad mood seemed to disappear once they had made it outside. _

_A light chuckle came from the male as he looked over at her "We will check in at our hotel first. Then go to the cemetery, grab something to eat and then go somewhere else." He stated lightly. He pulled her hand lightly, as he began walking forward. They both stood at the edge of the sidewalk, after a few moments of waiting a cab pulled up. As the male driving came to help with their luggage, Sebastian shook his head. "I have it, no need to worry" he stated softly._

_The pudgy male looked Sebastian over for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders and getting back into the drivers seat. Once the man was back inside the vehicle, a light click came from the back. Signaling that the end was now unlocked and they could put their suitcases inside. Sebastian glanced at Kagome. "Get inside, I will be in there shortly" he instructed. Frowning, Kagome nodded and opened the door before climbing in._

_She anxiously sat in her seat, as she watched Sebastian go towards the end of the vehicle and put the luggage inside. Not even a few moments later, the back door was shut and Sebastian was settling himself into the seat beside her. _

_She smiled softly at him, as the car began to move. With a light sigh, she relaxed into her seat before glancing out the window. The environment outside her window began to blur by, the faster the car went through the lanes. She stared at the buildings with wide eyes. "It's changed so much" she whispered in awe._

_A light chuckle came from the male. "Indeed. Years do that to a town, the last time you saw this city was long ago" he whispered, thankfully the driver hadn't heard them. That sure would have drawn unneeded attention._

_Kagome glared at him, though the effect was lost as humor could be seen in her eyes. She seemed to realize it, as her eyes softened and she chuckled lightly. "I know, it still amazes me" she stated, before looking away from Sebastian and leaned back to the window to observe the city they were driving through._

_The car ride passed in silence, and soon the car came to a stop. Following Sebastian as he got of the car Kagome waited beside him as he got the suitcases out of the back of the car. Once they were beside her, Sebastian payed the taxi fee before directing his and Kagome's attention to the building they were in front of. "Is this it?" she questioned softly, while looking at Sebastian with wide eyes. _

_He chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Yes" he replied before picking up their suitcases and walking inside the building. Kagome followed closely behind him, while Sebastian had been here many times. This was her first time going to more modern London. To say she was nervous and intimidated was an understatement. She swore her heart was beating faster then it ever had. She jumped lightly, as Sebastian's hand grasped her own softly. He gave her hand a light squeeze Kagome smiled softly at him. "Thanks" she mumbled. _

_Sebastian nodded, after getting the key to their hotel room he led her towards the elevator, once they were settled inside. Sebastian looked over toward her, "I'm sure you're tired from the long flight, so we can rest in our room for awhile before going out to the town" he stated softly. A small smirk came to his face as he added to his first sentence. "We can spend some quality time together" he added suggestively. _

_Kagome shook her head and giggled lightly, glad that they were the only ones in the elevator. "You're such a pervert" she mumbled while lightly smacking his arm. _

_Sebastian chuckled as he tightened his grasp on her "Only with you" he replied._

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>The soft jerking of the plane preparing to land pulled Kagome from her thoughts. She looked to the side of her and studied her husband and now asleep child. She shook her head with an amused smile.<p>

"What are blushing and shaking your head about?" Sebastian asked softly, in hopes of not waking their son who was sleeping beside him.

Kagome smiled softly. "Our first visit to London" she replied lightly "Well more like our first visit to London and the first time we had stayed in a hotel together" she added.

Sebastian chuckled softly, "Ah yes. Those were good memories" he stated with a grin. Making Kagome chuckle once more. She was glad Sebastian had opened up more to her overtime, and had become less stiff with her in public.

The announcement that they would soon be landing filled the crowded airplane. Kagome grasped the handle to her seat as she felt the plane shift downwards. She hated landing on a plane, it always made her nauseated. Leaning over to Sebastian she burrowed her head into his shoulder, ignoring his chuckle as she did so. Doing this helped her nerves, she didn't know why. But being close to Sebastian had always made her feel safe. Her stomach jumped as she continued to feel the difference in the plane as it landed. When it was finally announced that they would be getting off the plane soon, Kagome sighed in relief and leaned back into her chair.

"Do you feel better?" Sebastian asked. Looking up to meet his gaze Kagome noted the concern in his voice and expression.

Smiling softly at him, Kagome nodded. "Yes thank you" she replied lightly. He had always been concerned with her well being, when she was with child however, that concern seemed to double. As people began to get off the plane Kagome attempted to get out of her chair. Only for Sebastian to stop her with his hand.

"I'll help you, just wait a moment" he instructed. With a sigh Kagome nodded and sat back into her chair. After flying for almost a full day, she wanted to get out of the chair and walk around a bit. But with the crowd she understood Sebastian's concern. Kagome watched with an intent gaze as Sebastian stood from his chair. Once he was fully standing, he picked up the slumbering toddler beside him before offering his hand to her.

Smiling lightly, Kagome grasped the offered hand and stood with his help. Once they were sure it would be safe. They got off the plane with little hassle and were soon waiting for their luggage to appear. As they were waiting, Kagome glanced over her sons appearance. He was a perfect replica of Sebastian in her opinion and she knew that when he was old enough she would be fighting off the girls that would be fighting over him. Really, one would think the small boy was more of a clone then her and Sebastian's child. The only things Mason got from her was his thick black hair and slightly tanned skin, but again the hair looked like his fathers. She pouted slightly, _Our next child better have something from me, or this just isn't fair. _She thought mentally.

Kagome glanced away from the two and back toward where the luggage would come from. Her legs were sore from sitting for so long and her back hurt. She would be glad when they could continue walking even if it would be for a few moments. It would help some with her pain shaking her head to clear her thoughts Kagome moved forward as their luggage came into view. As she reached to grab it she was stopped by Sebastian who quickly took all the luggage into his free hand. Kagome huffed lightly, "I'm not disabled you know, I can carry something" she understood that he was being cautious but she hated feeling useless.

Sebastian shook his head, "These all way to much for you to carry" he instructed as he moved the luggage around in his hold.

Kagome shook her head with a frown, "Then at least let me carry Mason" she stated softly, as she reached out to grab the slumbering child.

Sebastian shook his head, "It's fine. I don't want you stressing yourself" he stated softly, before motioning her to follow.

Knowing it was pointless to argue Kagome followed after him. Thankfully the airport wasn't to busy and it was easy to get through. Soon they were outside and climbing into their taxi. Kagome smiled softly as Sebastian climbed in next to her and settled Mason onto his lap. Looking away from them she glanced out the window.

The ride to the hotel was quiet but after paying the driver they made their way inside and went into their hotel room. Grasping the handle of the luggage she had managed to get from Sebastian in the elevator she laid it on the floor near the door. Going further into the room she went toward the window and opened the curtains that were covering it. She looked down at the town below and felt her heart flutter lightly. Hearing a movement on the bed behind her she turned her attention in that direction.

A light smile on her face as she observed her husband as he settled their son onto the bed. She chuckled lightly as she approached them. London or Tokyo, it didn't matter which they were at, both places felt like home when those two were with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **UGH! THIS EPILOGUE SUCKED and was rushed! I'm sorry, but my mind decided to break on me. It sucks I know. I tried I really did but this is all my mind could come up with. But It wraps it up right? Shows that after many years they are together and they started a family.

Also; there will be an sequel type story to this that will basically show the daily life of these two/this family. However, I don't know when that will be posted.

Thank you all that reviewed and added this story to alerts/favorites. I really appreciate it.


End file.
